Intolérable cruauté !
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Suite 2 QUI DIT MIEUX!Post-Poudlard, Hermione&Drago, un couple étrange: basé sur le je t'aime moi non plus, c'est l'amour vache par excellence, sans jamais un je t'aime.Voici leur vie mouvementée! Danse,lemon et les pic, c'est du H-D comme on les aime
1. Une fraîche nuit d'été

Salut tout le monde,

me revoila pour une nouvelle fic...enfin pas si nouvelle puisque c'est la suite de Qui dit mieux ? lol

j'avais dit que je la posterai plus tot mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées d'autres fics entre temps...mais bon...me revoila quand même

je voulais en poster une autre ce soir mais finalement mon choix s'est arrêté sur celle la.

bref

une petite mise au point s'impose :

étant la suite de Qui dit mieux ?, Intolérable cruauté est un peu moins disons sentimentale lol

je m'explique Hermione et Drago sont ensemble depuis 2 ans mais ce n'est pas un petit jeu de séduction comme avant (type Serpentard Gryffondor qui sera le plus fort ou bien d'autre) vous verrez bien

**Resumé :**

Hermione et Drago sont sortis de Poudlard depuis 2ans, ils sont toujours ensemble. leur amour : un je t'aime moi non plus comme on les aime, mais surtout un amour vache dans toute sa splendeur, il y a toujours la danse, les amis, les histoires de sexes. Ainsi vous verrez leur vie Post-Poudlard qui deviendra couple marié, parents, etc.

j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que Qui dit mieux ?

vous avez le droit de me donner votre avis dans la barre en bas à gauche XD

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 1: Une fraîche nuit d'été**

Hermione rentrait chez elle, après une journée éreintante où des sorciers et sorcières étaient venus pour un rendez vous avec elle. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie: Poudlard, Hermione était entrée au service du ministère de la magie dans la diplomatie internationale. Ce métier lui plaisait énormément sauf les jours comme celui-ci où tous les sorciers les plus casses-pieds de la terre -pour être polie- s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Elle fermait la porte avec son pied trop fatiguée de le faire avec la main, elle laissait sa cape négligemment sur la première chaise qui vint puis se laissait tomber sur le fauteuil. Elle ouvrait quelques boutons de son chemisier pourpre pour voir dépasser un peu de son soutien-gorge de la même couleur. Elle tirait de sa poche sa baguette et un sort plus tard elle avait devant elle : des glaçons et une boisson glacée. Pour un mois de juin il faisait une chaleur du tonnerre de dieu ! Elle buvait son verre d'un trait puis prenait un glaçon pour le faire glisser le long de son visage, de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Sa peau se détendait encore plus grâce à cette fraîcheur bénie des dieux. Elle soupirait. Que ça faisait du bien !

« Maintenant tu prends du plaisir sans moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas: décidément la journée continuait sur sa lancée. Un sorcier de plus! Elle était maudite c'était sûr. Il s'approchait d'Hermione après avoir laissé négligemment sa cape sur la première chaise qui passait. Il se laissa tomber et ouvrait sa chemise lui aussi de quelques boutons.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Lâche moi !

- Dure journée à ce que je vois. »

Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait trop absorbée par le plafond qu'elle essayait de voir les yeux fermés. Elle sentit un liquide froid couler le long de sa gorge. C'était une bénédiction. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

« C'est bien ce que je disais un glaçon te fait plus d'effet que moi. »

Elle croisa enfin le regard du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'inviter au restaurant.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Quelle heure ?

- Dans une heure. Je reviens te chercher juste le temps que je me change et que tu essayes de te faire une beauté parce que c'est pas gagné.

- Priape je te conseille de dégager.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur ou si c'est parce que t'as tes règles mais en tout cas tu deviens vexante. »

Il lui vola un baiser attrapa ses affaires: sa cape, et partit. Hermione prit une bonne douche froide mais à peine en fut-elle sortie qu'elle eut une bouffé de chaleur et qu'elle voulait déjà y retourner, ce qu'elle fit. La jeune femme de 20 ans se fit un chignon pour avoir le moins chaud possible et enfila une robe très légère pour qu'il ait le plus chaud possible. Rouge, à fines bretelles avec un joli décolleté, elle lui arrivait mi-cuisse.

« T'es prête ? »

Elle sourit fière d'elle quand elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, mais surtout quand ce dernier siffla. Hermione sortit de sa chambre avec son sac à main et ne tarda pas à voir la réaction du jeune homme.

« On y va ?

- Oui. »

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit. Arrivés au restaurant Hermione fut heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient placés près d'une fontaine qui radoucissait l'air.

« Granger tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de t'asseoir ? Je commence à avoir une crampe à force de te présenter cette chaise. »

Évidemment il lui proposait la chaise la plus inconfortable, elle s'approcha de lui et finalement s'assit en face de lui. Sur la chaise qu'il devait occuper.

« Merci c'est très généreux de ta part Malefoy. Dis moi, pourquoi m'as-tu invitée aujourd'hui, ici ?

- Patience nous avons la soirée pour ça. »

Comme à chaque fois où ils allaient au restaurant Hermione le faisait payer un maximum: apéritifs hors de prix, sans compter: l'entrée, le plat principal, les différentes boissons, le fromage, le dessert, sans oublier le thé. Après tout il avait payé cent gallions pour être avec elle une soirée. Leur amour était comme un je t'aime moi non plus. C'était pour ainsi dire l'amour vache. Ainsi chacun faisait tout pour que l'autre vive un enfer et cela faisait deux ans que ça durait. Au dessert Malefoy s'éclipsa quelques secondes puis revint, il tendit un bouquet à Hermione tandis qu'elle finissait son dessert. Elle sourit légèrement, le bouquet était constitué de 24 roses rouges…fanées.

« Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble.

- Merci Malefoy pour cette merveilleuse soirée je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser et lui amorça le même mouvement. Il se prit un verre d'eau en pleine figure. Elle prit son sac et quitta la salle qui ne regardait qu'elle. Quand la jeune femme rentra chez elle, elle regarda un instant le bouquet puis finalement le mit dans un vase, versa une potion dans l'eau du vase. Elle avait toujours aussi chaud c'est pourquoi elle se réinstalla sur le fauteuil et fit réapparaître un glaçon. Mais une main le prit:

« A mon tour de te donner du plaisir. »

Hermione lui lança un sourire narquois. Leur amour vache s'éclipsait quand ils faisaient l'amour et c'était toujours à ces moments là qu'ils échangeaient leurs sentiments grâce à leurs corps. Hermione ferma les yeux pour avoir le plus de sensations possibles. Elle allait grogner à cause du temps que prenait son amant à commencer mais il posa le glaçon sur ses lèvres. L'eau coulait au contact de ses lèvres chaudes, elle la recueillait en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Malefoy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes après avoir retiré le glaçon. Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson les lèvres du jeune homme étaient glacées. Elle sentit sa langue se faufiler laissant des sifflements signe de plaisir. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Elle dut sous les demandes implicites de son partenaire s'allonger dans le fauteuil. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que fabriquait Malefoy pour être aussi long bien que ses lèvres froides lui fassent une sensation de plaisir divin. Elle remarqua qu'il allait poser un nouveau glaçon sur son corps. Plus précisément sur son menton, ses lèvres suivaient le glaçon pour recueillir le liquide. Il arriva enfin à sa poitrine, il fit passer sa deuxième main derrière elle pour pouvoir faire glisser la robe. Hermione sentait les moindres de geste de celui-ci et donc sa main qui se faisait de plus en plus impatiente. Elle en profita pour retirer la chemise du blond. Comme il ne se décidait pas de l'aider à la retirer, Hermione la fit disparaître ainsi que son pantalon d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Tricheuse ! Souffla-t-il tandis qu'il dévorait la peau de son cou. »

Avec sa baguette elle fit venir à elle un glaçon sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive et passa ses mains derrière lui; elle fit fondre un peu le glaçon pour que quelques gouttes tombent sur lui. Et quand ce fut le cas, il se cambra et gémit:

« C'est le glaçon qui s'est pris à son propre jeu. Scanda-t-elle. »

Il lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire « tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir » ou alors « le glaçon n'a pas dit son dernier mot » qu'elle répondit par un sourire un coin et un haussement de sourcil voulant dire « j'aimerai bien voir ça. » Elle posa le glaçon sur le dos ce qui le fit gémir. Hermione sentit que sa robe s'était volatilisée. Il était de plus en plus impatient. Elle remarqua qu'il était de plus en plus sur le coté comme s'il allait tomber. Mais quand il se retrouva à genoux Hermione s'accrocha à son cou et il se leva. Hermione et Malefoy était à présent au milieu du salon étroitement enlacés en sous vêtements et glaçon en main. Malefoy reprit un nouveau glaçon, il le passa sur le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ce geste fit beaucoup de bien à Hermione puisqu'elle avait très chaud et que par conséquence ses cheveux collaient. Ils se mirent contre un mur Hermione se hissa au corps du jeune homme avec son aide. Le glaçon qu'il restait dans sa main était presque fondu elle le mit dans sa bouche, juste entre ses dents et commença à le faire glisser le long du cou de Malefoy. Il laissa échapper un râle:

« Granger. »

Elle arrêta son petit manège quand il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de regarder où ils allaient connaissant le chemin par cœur. Il la posa sur les draps rouges. Hermione le connaissait comme personne: il n'en pouvait plus. Elle le mit sous elle et continua avec son glaçon. Elle reprit le jeu de Malefoy faisant glisser le long de son torse la glace qui fondait au fur et à mesure. Ça faisait un réel plaisir à chaque fois à Hermione de le voir gémir autant qu'elle quand c'était lui. Sans plus de cérémonie il remit la position à son avantage les déshabilla sans ménagement et la pénétra. Les lents et langoureux mouvements de leurs deux corps dans la chambre très peu éclairée ne rendait que la scène plus qu'érotique. Leurs deux corps s'unirent plus d'une fois dans cette fraîche nuit de pleine lune finissant le torride mois de juin. Quand ils eurent terminé leurs deux corps étaient endoloris, légers, soulagés, chauds, mouillés et gelés. Hermione écarta du mieux qu'elle put les cheveux de son front plus qu'humide. Ils restèrent sur les draps trempés ayant trop chaud pour se recouvrir.

« Je trouve qu'entant que Priape je t'ais fais jouir comme personne.

- Je simule tout le temps tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes couvrant de petits baisers. Hermione se laissait faire.

« Tu mens. Je sais que tu as aimé plus que tout.

Hermione sourit puis dit:

« Il est très probable que je te dise oui si on… »

Il roula des yeux, lui coupa la parole par un simple baiser. Hermione savait que si elle avait continué il aurait été perturbé par ses pensées nuancées par des « il est vrai que je peux te mentir cependant si je mens et que je le sais… »

« Tu es incroyablement…

- Belle, sexy, douée, intelligente, drôle, gentille, magnifique…

- Énervante.

- Ca m'aurait étonné aussi.

- Quoi tu veux que je te trouve plein de qualité ? Ou tu veux des bébés de moi ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je fréquente déjà un Malefoy tous les jours alors des minis Malefoy non merci. »

Il haussa un sourcil avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et en plus tu dois être stérile parce que je ne me suis jamais protégée avec toi donc il y a un problème quelque part. »

Il roula des yeux tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient dans le ciel londonien. Hermione se leva, elle sentait le regard brûlant de son amant sur son corps nu, avec toute l'élégance et la sensualité dont elle put faire preuve elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain :

« Tu vas où ?

- Chez mon voisin il est bien meilleur que toi. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Quel âge il a déjà ? Ah oui 80 ans c'est sûr que pour l'expérience il doit en avoir par contre je me demande comment il va te donner du plaisir sans une bonne vieille pilule bleue.

- Celle que je t'ai vu utiliser tout à l'heure ?

- Très drôle. »

Elle passa sa tête à l'encadrement, lui tira la langue avec un regard joyeux.

« Je t'ai vexé ? Questionna Hermione avec moue enfantine.

- Non. »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, ses cheveux en bataille d'un blond platine presque blanc d'habitude soignés, les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, ses yeux aciers transperçaient les ombres de la pièce pour la regarder, ses joues toujours aussi blanches malgré la nuit passée, ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, son torse musclé qui se soulevait à chacune de ses inspirations, son bas ventre…jamais content.

« T'es pas possible.

- Quoi c'est pas de ma faute. Où tu vas ?

- Je vais…

- Chez ton voisin je le sais…

- Prendre une douche…froide. »

Hermione eut juste le temps d'ouvrir l'eau et que quelques gouttes se glissent sur elle qu'il entra dans la douche et commença à lui dévorer la peau du cou, tandis qu'elle sentait ce qui l'avait fait venir à la chute de ses reins. Bien entendu elle ne refusa pas d'aller plus loin dans leur câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi un bout de temps.

OoO

Pour l'anecdote, Priape est dans la mythologie gréco-romaine, un dieu qui avait un organe (suivez mon regard) très très prépondérant, toujours en érection (sans aucune envie de sexe), après tout dépend de la légende mais parfois on dit qu'il ne parvenait pas à satisfaire ses envies mais aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas satisfaire l'autre...

d'où le surnom de Drago lol

j'espère que ca vous plait mais bon il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre

--'

bsxxx


	2. Déja vu

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis contente de mettre la suite, ca fait longtemps que je l'avais commencé mais que je l'avais laissé en plan pour des autres fics que j'ai toujours pas publié !

Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez lire la suite de Qui dit mieux ! Ca fait toujours plaisir. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que cette fic me fait rire à chaque chapitres, vous avez du voir pourquoi lors du premier chapitre. Enfin j'espère.

Le couple est assez bizarre c'est vrai ! Je l'avoue mais bon dans Qui Dit Mieux ils ont jamais cédé à l'autre et ce sont un peu (beaucoup) mis des batons dans les roues donc pour moi c'était logique que ça soit comme ça entre eux par la suite et même s'ils sont ensembles. Peut-être que ça changera par la suite mais je dirai rien ! Pour l'instant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira XD

Bonne lecture

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 2: Déjà vu**

« Dépêche toi Granger on va être en retard.

- J'arrive. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ce mec. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir ajusta sa robe blanche et retrouva son amant dans le salon:

« C'est pas trop tôt.

- C'est pas de ma faute si j'avais des cernes aussi grosse que ta connerie.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Mais ça ne sert à rien de faire tout ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que te cacher derrière une tonne de maquillage fait de toi une deuxième Trelawney.

- Mais dis moi qui lors de sa septième année à Poudlard a payé cent gallions pour passer une journée avec moi ? Qui m'a désiré pendant une année ? On va peut-être y aller parce qu'avec tes bêtises on va être en retard. »

Hermione hurlait de rire intérieurement tandis que Malefoy lui esquissait un sourire en coin. Elle prit son bras avant de transplaner.

« Hermione. Salua Harry. »

Hermione serra le brun dans ses bras puis le rouquin qui le suivait. Ils saluèrent toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. Tous les ans depuis la fin de l'école, les anciens élèves se rassemblaient pour se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé, chacun payé sa place et l'argent allait à une œuvre humanitaire. C'était une Serdaigle qui avait eu l'idée, tous les ans il y avait de plus en plus de monde. Et c'était à chacune de ses années que Malefoy et Hermione passaient une étape dans leur couple. La première avait été de sortir ensemble officiellement lors de la soirée de l'année dernière. Ils s'installèrent à une table qui était prés d'une fenêtre. Ginny sourit en voyant Hermione s'asseoir et se verser un grand verre d'eau.

« Tu as si chaud ?

- Oui. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Oh pas grand chose.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas décidé de vous marier ou d'avoir des enfants ?

- Je te ferai remarqué qu'on habite déjà ensemble alors que Drago et toi c'est pas encore le cas.

- C'est pas pareil, je préfère qu'on ait chacun notre maison sinon on va finir par se taper dessus.

- Mais c'est comme si vous habitiez toujours ensemble parce que vous passez vos nuits ensembles et quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble c'est que vous travaillez. »

Ginny lui fit part de son excitation pour le soir, à cela Hermione sourit. Il arriva de sa démarche assurée, il s'installa prés de la jeune femme et passa sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci en remontant vers son entre-jambe.

« Tu rêves là. »

Elle retira la main de son partenaire.

« Tu disais pas ça il y a quelques heures.

- Il y a quelques heures je n'étais dans cette tenue qui commence déjà à me donner chaud.

- Je peux te l'enlever si tu veux.

- Bah voyons. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose: qu'il soit bientôt 4h que je puisse rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche et me changer pour ce soir. »

Comme d'accoutumé le repas fut joyeux malgré les petits qui commençaient à galoper partout dans la salle, en effet des anciens Poufsouffles avaient vite fondé une famille. Hermione les regardait avec un sourire amusé en les voyant courir sans aucun but précis ou quand ils riaient parce que quelque chose attirait leur attention. Avec Ginny, Luna et Parvati, elles rirent énormément se moquant des garçons qui étaient entre elles. Certains étaient rouges de honte par exemple Ron, Neville et Dean, les autres riaient comme Harry, Malefoy, Seamus. Hermione ne disait rien sur le compte du blond sachant très bien que si elle le faisait au contraire des autres il allait réagir et en pire. Pas qu'elle ait peur, mais s'ils commençaient ça ne finirait que sous les draps ce qui était impossible avant une dizaine d'heures.

« Si on allait faire une partie de quidditch. Proposa Ron.

- Non. Répondirent le groupe en chœur.

- Oh c'est bon c'était juste pour savoir.

- Il fait trop chaud. Informa Dean. »

Hermione alla quelques instants aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle mouilla avec de l'eau froide et elle la passa sur son visage et sa poitrine. Elle gémit, décidément il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, vivement l'hiver ! Elle sentit un bras l'enlacer et des dents lui mordiller la peau du coup. Elle sourit et décida de s'amuser un peu. Elle fit face à Malefoy :

« Tu sais qu'il existe des cures de désintoxication pour ceux qui sont en mal de sexe.

- Je sais mais mon remède est dans mes bras. »

Elle fronça des sourcils: il venait de lui faire un compliment.

« Je te rappelle qu'on est tous les deux dans le même cas. »

Elle le plaqua contre le mur et déboutonna de plusieurs boutons la chemise blanche qu'il portait découvrant son torse musclé.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle déboutonna par la même occasion le pantalon qu'il portait où une réaction ne se fit pas attendre et commença à lui faire une torture comme elle les aimait juste pour faire ce qu'elle voulait lui subir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. En même temps qu'elle l'embrassait et se concentra dans le haut du cou. Puis quand elle le sentit arrivait au stade critique elle stoppa tout. Elle croisa son regard pétillant de malice et de complicité:

« Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça ici alors que tout le monde peut entrer à l'improviste. Que me vaut cela ? »

Hermione pour toute réponse l'embrassa langoureusement puis dit:

« J'ai envie de toi dans un bain d'eau froide. »

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui dit:

« On va peut-être rejoindre les autres sinon ils vont se poser des questions. »

Il acquiesça et elle le laissa partir, elle rit quand il l'eut quitté. Elle s'installa comme si de rien n'était et attendit:

« Dis moi Drago t'aurais pas fait un truc dans les toilettes ? Demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu as un joli suçon dans le cou. »

Tout le monde se moqua de lui et en premier Hermione. Elle reçut un sourire carnassier de la part de Malefoy, Hermione envoya un clin d'œil à Ginny qui explosa de rire.

« On rentre ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui je dois me changer pour tout à l'heure. Répondit Ginny. À quelle heure débute la soirée ?

- 7h. Répondit Dean. Il te reste une heure et demie.

- Je vais y aller aussi. »

Hermione se leva et commença à partir quand Malefoy l'attrapa, la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui vola un baiser fougueux et passionné que beaucoup de filles envièrent au nombre de soupirs qu'Hermione entendit. Pas étonnant puisque Drago Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de son charme au contraire il était encore plus attirant il faisait plus homme. Hermione s'était demandée comment une fille craquait plus facilement pour un méchant garçon que pour un garçon sage mais elle avait eu la réponse très vite et cela à la fin de sa septième année lors d'un bal.

« Fais toi belle pour ce soir…enfin essaye…

- Tu sais que c'est lassant à force.

- Rien n'est lassant et surtout pas moi.

- Bah voyons.

- Je te conseille une robe de soirée assez longue, noire ou blanche voir rouge…en tout cas quelque chose de sortable…tu devrais bien en trouver au moins une…Et j'espère que tu es en forme… »

Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe puis elle passa sa langue sur les fines lèvres de son amant. Elle le laissa en plan et se dépêcha d'aller chez elle pour pouvoir profiter de son bain qu'elle prit pendant un quart d'heure. Ses cheveux sentaient la vanille, et son corps aussi. Elle se fit un chignon pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, et posa un sortilège sur sa robe pour que l'étoffe reste fraîche et qu'elle n'ait pas chaud…ce qu'elle aurait du faire pour l'autre ! Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se trouvait assez attirante: elle ne s'était pas maquillée sachant ce qui l'attendait. Sa robe était retenue par deux fils d'argent, elle était blanche, faite de soie, le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine et les deux fentes ses jambes puisqu'elles remontaient jusque plus haut que mi-cuisse. Elle tourna sur elle même et transplana jusqu'à la salle où elle arriva pile à l'heure.

« Mione tu es merveilleuse. La simplicité est bien ce qui te va le mieux. La complimenta Ginny.

- Merci Ginny tu es superbe toi aussi. »

Elle portait une robe noire légère et simple.

« Je pensais que tu ferais un effort. Se moqua-t-il. »

Elle se tourna et lui fit face :

« On ne peut décidément rien te demander.

- Drago t'as fini oui ? Questionna Ginny en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. »

Malefoy lui était vêtu de blanc: le pantalon, la chemise et la veste, tout était blanc. Les mains dans les poches, ce qui lui donnait une allure désinvolte. Ils étaient parfaitement accordés comme s'ils s'étaient passés le message…ce qui était à moitié vrai. Quelques regards étaient tournés vers le couple, Hermione savait ce qu'ils attendaient mais elle l'attendait:

« Si nous passions à table ? Demanda Ginny. »

Mais elle ne put continuer de parler que Cho Chang se mit sur l'estrade où tous les instruments étaient installés et commença à faire son discours.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, pour cette deuxième année, cette soirée nous permet de nous retrouver comme si nous étions encore à Poudlard… »

Hermione, Harry et Ron n'écoutaient pas ils discutaient tranquillement dans un coin à l'abri des regards accusateurs, avec eux, le seul Serpentard de la bande et ceux du midi. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé Cho Chang et cela était un euphémisme, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir. Cette fille était toujours entrain de s'envoyer des fleurs à tout bout de champs, comme c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de faire ce bal tous les ans. Quand le discours fut terminé, elle s'approcha du groupe:

« Drago. Comment vas-tu ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien. »

Hermione pouffa, il se fichait pas mal de cette femme. Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de Cho, puis elle continua de draguer Malefoy ouvertement sous les yeux de ses amis, elle commença à parler à Ginny, Harry et Ron tournant le dos à Cho et se plaçant derrière lui:

« Tu la laisses faire ? Questionna Harry. Tu la laisses avec Drago alors qu'elle a brisé quelques couples.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle casse ? Rien ne nous retient.

- Vous n'avez pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Demanda Ron. Vous n'avez en tout cas rien en commun. »

Hermione sourit tandis que ses amis la traitaient de folle.

« Tu vas te faire avoir, il va partir avec une bimbo un jour te laissant seule.

- Je suis pas seule.

- …

- Je vous ai. »

Ils sourirent à la réplique d'Hermione. Ils s'installèrent à la table qu'ils avaient eu le midi, Hermione sentit que son voisin s'assit enfin à coté d'elle. Elle ne lui parla pas et commença tranquillement à manger.

« Tu me fais la tête, miss je sais tout ?

- Pourquoi te ferais-je la tête la fouine ?

- Pour avoir parler avec Chang.

- Tu parles à qui tu veux, rien ne nous uni alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Serait ce un reproche ?

- Non.

- Pourtant ça en avait l'air.

- Écoute Malefoy je ne suis pas de ces filles qui sont jalouses pour un rien. Tire ton coup si tu veux de toute façon je sais que tu vas vite t'en lasser, comme avec toutes les autres. »

Hermione finit son assiette sans appétit à cause de la chaleur, elle l'avait jute fini pour que Ginny ne lui pose des questions. Quelques danseurs s'aventurèrent sur la piste de danse, si sa grand-mère avait été là elle aurait hurlé à leur manière de danser.

« Viens.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de danser.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui maintenant. »

Il l'entraîna sur la piste, tandis que toute leur table se tournait pour voir le spectacle. Il la laissa au milieu de la piste ou quelques danseurs ne devaient pas savoir ce qui allait se passer parce qu'ils continuaient de danser tranquillement. Le temps que la musique se finisse, il était revenu et avait intimé Hermione à se mettre en place. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

« Tango. Tu vas souffrir.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Leurs yeux pétillaient de malice, la musique commença et les visages ne montraient qu'une expression qu'ils avaient à chaque fois qu'ils dansaient: le sérieux. Plus rien ne les entourait. Leurs corps serrés commençaient à bouger avec sensualité, raffinement et passion sur la piste de danse. Il avait ses mains à la chute de ses reins, son autre main tenant la sienne, et sa main à elle sur son épaule. Ils brossaient la piste avec une certaine majesté qui imposait le respect. Pendant un instant Hermione se remémora Poudlard mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité, sa réalité. Elle laissa glisser sa jambe en arrière tandis que celle de Malefoy avançait. Leurs regards ne se quittant pas sauf cas rares. Il la fit tournoyer, les pans de sa robe flottant autour d'elle, découvrant ses jambes. Il se rapprocha et la colla à lui avec une brutalité sensuelle. Elle attrapa sa nuque dans se rapprochement, ce qui eut comme résultat que leurs nez se frôlèrent. Comme si elle s'évanouissait elle se renversa une jambe remonta le long du corps de Malefoy, sa main à la nuque du blond tandis qu'elle s'offrait à son partenaire. La musique finit :

« Ca te dirait qu'on habite ensemble ? »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, à chaque fois qu'il dansait dans un contexte comme celui là, une magie opérait et elle permettait à leur duo de devenir de plus en plus couple. Cette magie les poussait presque à dire des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient jusque là pas pensé. Ginny les rejoignit avec Harry, tous deux avaient pris des cours de danse grâce à eux. Ils essayèrent une valse anglaise qui refroidit la chaleur qu'avait provoqué le tango des deux danseurs. Les bras de Malefoy remontèrent pour être près des omoplates d'Hermione. Et comme à chaque fois aucune parole ne fut prononcée trop absorbés par le regard de l'autre. La valse permit à Hermione de reprendre son souffle, alors que la valse fatigua Harry et Ginny. Quand ils dansaient ensembles c'était comme si une énergie les alimentait pour ne jamais être fatigués, une énergie bienfaisante. Le blond et la brune monopolisèrent la piste de danse une bonne demie-heure enchaînant les tangos, salsas, lambadas, cachuchas, valses, rocks endiablés et autres danses sorcières et moldues. Entre l'une d'elle:

« Alors ?

- C'est d'accord. »

Malefoy esquissa un sourire avant de répondre son sérieux et reprendre de plus belle une nouvelle danse. Quand ils se retirèrent de la piste tout le monde les applaudit, Hermione sourit d'un sourire franc qu'elle n'avait que lorsqu'ils venaient de danser, Malefoy répondit à son sourire. La magie qui s'était créée lors de leurs danses disparue quelques secondes plus tard. Pour faire place à leur « je t'aime moi non plus ».

« A chaque fois que je vous vois danser ça me fait toujours pareil, j'ai des frissons partout. Informa Ginny.

- Mais vous dansez super bien aussi.

- Hermione laisse tomber tu n'as pas quitté les yeux de celui qui était en face de toi.

- Pas besoin de vous voir je le sais je t'ai pas entendu dire aïe de la danse. Se moqua Hermione. »

Harry lui tira la langue ne guise de réponse.

« En tout cas je ne vais pas attendre l'année prochaine pour vous voir danser. Dit Ginny.

- Comme ça ?

- Pour noël Harry et moi avons décidé de faire une soirée comme celle-ci mais plus intime seulement avec des amis et la famille. »

Tout le monde accepta l'invitation. Hermione sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit la main de Malefoy remonter le long de sa cuisse, là où les pans de sa robe découvrait ses jambes. Elle avait presque oublié ce qu'elle appelait la coutume. Elle s'éclipsa plusieurs minutes tout comme quelques autres personnes qui allèrent danser, revenant avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Il s'assit près d'elle comme toute la journée et il lui fit un sourire en coin celui dont il avait le secret.


	3. Des vacances paradisiaques

J'ai du retard donc je ne m'attarde pas '

dsl mais j'ai zappé les suites surtout sur cette fic !

donc bientot (plus tot que l'interminable attente) je mettrai deux chapitres !

promis...mais j'essaye de garder de l'avance sur vous sinon j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir rectifier !

bsxxx

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3: Des vacances paradisiaques**

La soirée fut assez longue pour le couple que formait l'ex-Serpentard et l'ex-Gryffondor. Durant un mois Malefoy et elle restèrent chez lui mais un matin quand elle se réveilla, Hermione découvrit une chambre magnifiquement décorée, ce qu'elle remarqua enfin c'était qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Elle se demanda où elle avait put atterrir parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

« On se trouve chez moi.

- Dis tu as combien de chez toi ?

- Un que tu connais très bien à Londres. Fit-il avec un sourire très sous-entendu. Le manoir des Malefoy, un manoir en France plus celui ci.

- Et où sommes nous ?

- En Espagne.

- Comment ça se fait que tu en ais autant ?

- A cause de tous les mariages que ma famille a arrangé avec des familles de sang pur.

- Et comment ça se fait que je ne le sache que maintenant ?

- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Habille-toi léger, cette robe devrait faire l'affaire parce qu'en Espagne il fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'en Angleterre, et nous sommes quelque part en Andalousie.

- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien qu'en ce moment je ne supporte pas la chaleur.

- En réalité, ce soir il y a un bal d'organisé, et toute la société andalouse sera là, ainsi que celle anglaise. Enfile ta robe et dépêche toi un peu ça te changera.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons déjeuner et nous irons faire un tour.

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras bien. »

Elle le regarda partir tout vêtu de blanc. Elle enfila la robe qu'il lui avait donné après avoir pris une bonne douche, elle était blanche et très légère, comme si elle ne portait rien. Elle put découvrir une heure après que Malefoy avait prévu de faire une promenade dans les terres andalouses à cheval : des purs sangs comme par hasard.

« Ca aurait été étonnant.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu montes autre chose que des purs sangs.

- Peut-être mais ils vont beaucoup plus vite que les autres chevaux que tu peux trouver et leur robe plus agréable au regard bien que leur caractère soit très sauvage. Est-ce que tu sais monter Granger ? Ou préfères-tu que je te fasse monter un poney. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

« Tu ne me connais pas et je cache mieux mon jeu que tu ne le crois.

- Je te laisse le choix alors. »

Elle se recula s'approcha d'un cheval ayant la même robe blanche qu'elle :

« Laisse tomber, personne n'a jamais pu la monter.

- J'adore les défis.

- Tu veux que j'appelle tout de suite du secours ?

- Prends en de la graine Malefoy. »

Elle approcha sans aucune peur dans les yeux elle avait plutôt une infinie tendresse, la jument ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle posa sa main sur le chanfrein de la jument et la caressa doucement :

« Tu es magnifique toi. Comment vous l'appelez ?

- Diane.

- Diane ? »

Elle se mit juste à côté de la jument et cessa de caresser le chanfrein pour la joue, la gorge jusqu'à l'encolure. La jument se laissa faire:

« Dis moi Diane est-ce que je peux te monter pour qu'on se promène ?

- Laisse tomber Granger les chevaux ne comprennent pas ce qu'on leur dit.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé il me semble.

- Comme tu veux. »

Il finit de préparer un cheval à la robe noire avec des reflets auburn.

« Tu ne dois pas sortir beaucoup d'ici, ça te tente qu'on fasse une course contre ces deux là? Parce que moi je suis sûre qu'on va gagner et ça serait dommage que je doive prendre un autre cheval. »

Elle aurait presque cru que la jument avait fait un mouvement pour montrer son accord, pour en être sûre elle posa délicatement la selle sur le dos de l'animal. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Tu te grouilles Granger ? Je vais te donner une autre jument à monter et on la fera cette maudite balade. »

Hermione monta sur la jument les portes du box s'ouvrirent et Diane partit au galop, elle remarqua l'air surpris de Malefoy quand elle passa devant. Elle ralentit la course de la jument pour qu'elle soit au pas, lui caressant la gorge et l'encolure jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à la monter depuis qu'elle est née.

- Disons que tu ne sais pas te faire comprendre par les juments.

- Si on faisait une course ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le décompte qu'Hermione avait lancé Diane au triple galop ne poussant pas la jument à ses limites. Hermione avait l'impression de revivre, le vent dû à la vitesse lui faisait un bien fou, c'était comme si elle pouvait voler. Malefoy et son pur-sang rattrapèrent Hermione et sa jument. Ils avalèrent les plaines andalouses à une vitesse impressionnante, étant toujours cote à cote, l'un essayait de distancer l'autre sans vraiment y parvenir. Ils se lancèrent un regard se souriant.

« Vas-y ma belle, montre lui à ce pur-sang que t'es plus forte que lui. »

Comme si la jument avait compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle accéléra encore plus, distançant les deux mâles. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière elles, ils étaient distançaient et mieux encore Malefoy semblait plus que surpris mais ça elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle fit ralentir la jument, cessant cette impression de liberté et d'invulnérabilité.

« Alors je ne sais pas monter ? »

Pour toute réponse il lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Suis moi.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas.

« C'est bien ma belle. Félicita Hermione en caressant l'encolure de la jument. »

Elle suivit le blond ne cherchant pas à lui poser des questions sachant très bien qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Ils arrivèrent dans un bosquet intimiste, Hermione en fut plus qu'étonnée, l'endroit était paradisiaque et il ne faisait pas si chaud, mais doux. Elle posa un pied à terre et enroula la bride de Diane autour du tronc d'un arbre, et retira la selle pour que Diane soit mieux. L'arbre en question était proche de la source permettant ainsi à la jument de boire à sa guise, ce qu'elle fit, Hermione caressa le garrot, le flanc et le dos de la jument comme pour l'apaiser. Quand elle tourna enfin le dos à la jument, elle découvrit Malefoy allongé prés de la source, les bras servant d'oreiller.

« T'as enfin fini ?

- Je te ferai remarqué que j'en prends soin moi.

- Moi aussi. »

Il se releva prenant appuie sur ses coudes le regard exprimant une certaine désinvolture, puis il se mit debout surplombant Hermione de toute sa majesté et fierté. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, le connaissant il pouvait faire deux choses. Mais elle était sûre qu'il ferait sa première idée. Il déboutonna sa chemise tranquillement, bouton par bouton, prenant tout son temps, comme pour la narguer, découvrant sa peau pâle, et ses muscles dessinaient avec une certaine finesse. Hermione se demanda à ce moment là : comment le blond pouvait garder une peau aussi blanche par ce soleil et cette chaleur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il n'avait aucune rougeur montrant une quelconque chaleur ou le fait qu'il ait chaud, comme s'il était étranger à toute chaleur. Il retira la chemise avec élégance la laissant tomber par terre. Il fit de même avec son pantalon qui glissa de lui même, n'ayant plus qu'à faire un pas pour s'en débarrasser. Puis dans un dernier mouvement il retira son boxer se retrouvant nu face à Hermione, qui ne bougea pas, nullement choquée par l'attitude du jeune homme, qui la regardait avec une prestance déconcertante, ne semblant nullement gêné par ce qu'il faisait. Elle était habituée à ce corps qui n'était pas désagréable au regard et encore moins quand il était en mouvement. Il entra dans l'eau lui tourna ainsi le dos, qui n'était pas aussi agréable mais qui quand même ne laissait pas indifférent. Quand il en eut jusqu'à la taille il se laissa aller complètement. Il mit sa tête sous l'eau et refit surface quelques secondes plus tard plaquant ses cheveux en arrière, pour ne pas être gênée par ses fils d'or. Il est vrai qu'Hermione n'aurait pas rêvé meilleure invitation, mais elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lui dise de venir pour montrer que c'est lui qui dépend d'elle et non le contraire. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, ou du moins leurs regards ne quittaient pas le corps de l'autre. Elle voyait très bien que le blond vagabondait ses yeux aciers sur tout son corps la déshabillant sans aucun remord. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin quand le jeune homme lui fit signe d'approcher avec son index tandis qu'il reculait encore et toujours. Elle avait gagné ! Hermione hésita un peu quant à la manière d'entrer dans l'eau. Mais elle décida de faire comme lui. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, faisant glisser lentement la fermeture de sa robe d'un geste expert, dans un bruit que la source couvrait. Puis avec toute la féminité, la séduction et la sensualité dont elle était capable elle passa trois de ses doigts sur une épaule faisant glisser la première bretelle, ensuite elle fit le même mouvement avec son autre main pour l'autre épaule. Jamais elle ne le quitta du regard ni lui, qui la dévorait du regard. Quand la seconde bretelle glissa la robe ne tomba pas directement, elle se stoppa à la poitrine de la jeune femme qui dût bouger légèrement pour que la robe coule le long de son corps. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtement devant cet homme aux yeux, à la bouche, au main, au corps affamés. Elle fit un pas pour être définitivement débarrassée de la robe. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour montrer sa supériorité face à cet homme qui était à présent réduit en tant que simple jouet voir même d'esclave. Elle se décida à retirer avec élégance son soutien-gorge blanc libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, si son regard ne disait pas la même chose. Elle croisa les bras, cachant sa poitrine, pas par pudeur mais pour ensuite faire glisser ses mains délicatement et sensuellement sur son corps pour ensuite retirer le dernier bout de tissu qu'elle portait. Elle était à présent nue devant lui, un léger vent fit son apparition faisant frissonner Hermione de plaisir, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien, elle en ferma les yeux. Quand la brise s'en fut partie, elle put croiser son regard plein de désir. Elle le surplombait de toute sa splendeur et malgré le regard qui ne cessait de parcourir son corps, elle ne rougissait pas. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme la voyait nue. D'un pas qu'on pourrait qualifier de noble, elle s'approcha de la petite étendue d'eau et entra lentement dedans. Elle aurait pu en gémir tellement l'eau était délicieusement fraîche, aussi douce qu'une caresse. Bien que rien ne diminuait la température. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine quand elle décida plonger pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Elle mit ses cheveux en arrière tout comme lui. Là où il était, elle n'avait presque plus pied mais il ne se rapprocha pas pour autant, au contraire il semblait tout faire pour qu'elle soit obligée de s'accrocher à lui, pour être sa bouée de sauvetage, pour qu'elle dépende de lui. Mais elle n'était pas de cet avis, elle n'avança plus, et d'un regard elle lui fit comprendre. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu. Ce fut lui qui s'approcha malgré le combat perdu avec un regard de prédateur qui n'effrayait pas Hermione au contraire. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre, Malefoy tendit un bras, le passa derrière son dos et l'approcha sans aucun effort. D'habitude il ne faisait pas d'effort mais là encore moins à cause de l'eau. Elle se laissa faire, ne mettant pas ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches, comme pour lui intimer de ne plus se reculer. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler mais elle était sûre que cela pouvait se compter en minute. Puis il se décida enfin à bouger, quand il se pencha légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le laissa faire, puis elle ouvrit les lèvres quand elle sentit son envie d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues se trouvèrent et leurs gémissements les enchantèrent. Leur baiser qui était au début chaste, devint de plus en plus langoureux, passionné et sauvage. Comme à leur habitude. Leurs corps étaient toujours à une distance respectable, comme si quelque chose les empêchait de se rapprocher, parce que leur rapprochement serait mortel. Normal puisqu'ils arriveraient au septième ciel. Ses mains qui restaient définitivement sur ses hanches, les maintenant avec fermeté, commencèrent à vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme. S'il avait voulu il aurait pu conclure tout de suite et repartir juste après au manoir mais non. Au bout d'un long et passionné baiser, Hermione put reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant plus vite que d'habitude à cause du manque d'air. Elle leva la tête, avec son index, Malefoy releva sa tête, l'obligeant à regarder le ciel. Elle avait l'impression que lui n'avait pas besoin d'air. Il commença à lui dévorer férocement le cou, avec une faim insatiable. Elle retint un gémissement quand il lui mordillait son épiderme. Elle restait maîtresse d'elle, essayant de ne jamais gémir, essayant de ne penser qu'aux lèvres qui étaient posées sur son cou et ses épaules. Finalement elle décida d'être maîtresse de son corps. Alors elle entoura son visage de ses mains et se baissa prendre reprendre ses lèvres. Avec une synchronisation des plus redoutables leurs lèvres et leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés en même temps. Les bras du blond les serraient jusqu'à étouffement l'un contre l'autre. C'est lui qui mit fin à ce baiser, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il était rassasié alors que son regard et son corps eux ne semblaient qu'encore plus affamés. Il se baissa jusqu'à ce que son menton touche l'eau, il lui sourit et plongea. Seul le haut de son crâne resta à la surface. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de sentir sur elle ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle profita du fait qu'il soit sous l'eau et donc n'entende pas pour gémir. Un gémissement qui la libéra comme si elle avait été emprisonnée d'elle même pendant un certains temps. Il parvenait à lui donner du plaisir en effleurant que très légèrement sa poitrine de ses lèvres et sa langue. De plus ses mains étaient à présent à ses fesses les massant avec sauvagerie et avec une délicieuse dextérité qui le caractérisait. Les secondes où il restait sous l'eau parurent à Hermione des heures qui ne finissaient plus et qui ne devaient plus finir. Il arrêta au bout d'un moment ce qu'il faisait et remonta à la surface. Ses cheveux se retrouvèrent devant ses yeux ce qui fit rire Hermione qui se moqua et ne s'en cacha pas, elle les plaqua en arrière pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse dessinant ses muscles du bout des doigts. Le marquant de ses ongles par la même occasion. Puis elle le rapprocha d'elle et ondula son corps contre le sien pour intensifier ce qui était déjà bien développé, l'embrassant toujours. Sans aucun remord elle commença à le masser, ce qu'il fit lui aussi. Leurs corps étaient séparés par leurs bras qui les éloignaient et en même temps les rapprochaient. À peine eut-il effleurait sa peau qu'elle gémit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi réactive aux caresses du blond, en tous cas elle aurait presque dit que c'était le cas pour lui aussi, car il semblait lui aussi lutter contre l'envie de gémir. Il ne put se retenir très longtemps, ce que lui faisait Hermione le fit échouer car il poussa un puissant gémissement. Elle en fit de même quand il commença à la masser, comme il savait le faire. Elle renonça à une main pour s'accrocher au cou du blond et se cambra à cause de la caresse qui ne faisait que commencer. Elle mit sa tête en arrière lui permettant de lui dévorait la peau du cou tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de continuer sa mission. Elle sentait une main dans son dos comme pour l'empêcher de se reculer de peur de briser ce lien qui était apparu. Il intensifia sa caresse tout comme elle de son côté. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser qu'ils essayaient de rendre de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus langoureux. Elle alla jusqu'au bout de sa caresse ce qui changeait, bien que d'habitude elle faisait tout pour l'enrager, là elle ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne l'avait pas senti venir. Il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres tandis qu'Hermione replaçait sa main derrière la nuque du blond pour savourer ce qu'il lui faisait, qui comme elle ne dut pas faire attention. Elle eut comme un blanc. Un moment de plaisir qui fut plus que délicieux ce que sa voix put prouver. Elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'elle était toujours essoufflée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir et par ce qu'il venait de lui faire éprouver. Leurs regards se croisèrent, on pouvait y lire du désir et de la passion. Ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre n'attendant qu'une chose que leurs forces leurs reviennent au plus vite pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Leurs regards ne se décollaient pas, leurs corps non plus, leurs âmes encore moins. Il fallait qu'ils finissent maintenant ce qu'ils avaient commencé, et Hermione voulait que cela dur longtemps, même si les meilleures choses sont de courtes durées. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment là. C'est donc elle qui reprit ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue malgré son manque de souffle. Avec un sourire coquin et un regard qui l'était tout autant elle fit comprendre à Malefoy ses intentions en haussant un sourcil. Puis elle recula, faisant en sorte que son menton touche l'eau qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fraîche. Il fit de même bien que la tentation d'embrasser, ce torse imberbe soit intense celle de l'embrasser sur les lèvres l'était encore plus, elle fit apparaître son doigt hors de l'eau et d'un mouvement à la fois charmeur et provocateur lui fit signe d'approcher. Il ne laissa presque plus de place à leurs deux corps, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et les fit remonter doucement les nouant autour de son cou. Malefoy passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Tout son corps put réagir à cette sensation. Elle inspira profondément puis posa ses lèvres complètement pour ensuite se laisser couler. Il avait suivi ses moindres gestes faisant les mêmes, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sentit autour de leurs visages, leurs cheveux, qui essayaient de remonter à la surface comme pour prendre de l'oxygène. Elle l'avait. Elle sentait ses mains la tenant fermement. Elle aurait voulu soupirer de plaisir. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche sans que l'eau n'entre. Juste pour sentir sa langue. Il en fit de même. Elle sentait les bulles d'air que leurs nez laissaient échapper pour ne pas retourner à la surface. Pourtant ils durent y retourner. Ce qui marqua une nouvelle étape. Il l'empoigna et la hissa, ses jambes l'entourant. Elle n'était pas surprise : elle l'avait senti. Il pouvait peut-être savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle aussi elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois essayant de rester le plus longtemps possible au contact de l'autre sans jamais fléchir. Leurs baisers duraient de plus en plus longtemps comme si l'autre devenait peu à peu la seule source d'air. Quand vint la fin, un début commença. Un début tout aussi délicieux, intense mais qui leur permettait d'avoir un lien beaucoup plus puissant et unique. Hermione se sentait presque revivre alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'elle avait eu une sensation semblable. Elle s'appuyait sur ses épaules. Elle l'embrassa mordant sa lèvre sans vraiment le vouloir le faisant ainsi gémir. Elle se rapprocha de lui autant qu'elle put. Finalement elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle même pour rouvrir les yeux et la bouche et d'où un son indistinct sortit. Il était dans le même état. Elle resta dans ses bras ne les quittant que quand il amorça un mouvement. Elle se sentit comme plus légère et elle ne devait pas être la seule car son regard ne semblait pas rassasié au contraire il semblait encore plus gourmand de cette sensation. Ils restèrent étroitement enlacés la tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ils restèrent un bout de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne bougeant pas, leurs respirations étaient devenues synchronisées. Elle ne sut plus qui des deux coupa le lien, en tout cas Hermione se dirigea vers le bord nageant un peu. Elle sentit son regard pesant sur elle quand l'eau commença à découvrir le corps de la jeune femme. Elle enfila la chemise du blond la boutonna: juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir chaud ni que son corps soit totalement nu au cas où. Puis elle s'installa près d'un arbre pour s'y assoupir. La fraîcheur de l'endroit plus le lieu en lui même plus l'odeur qui y flottait firent qu'elle s'endormit sans aucun mal. Son regard se fermant avec l'image de Malefoy qui la fixait toujours.

« Granger réveille toi. »

Il avait dû la réveiller. Elle qui dormait si bien, il avait dû la réveiller.

« Malefoy tu sais que tu m'énerves, je dormais ça se voyait, non ?

- Au lieu de commencer à me casser les pieds avec tes problèmes tu m'aurais demandé l'heure tu aurais compris pourquoi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Voilà une question intelligente, il est six heures dans une heure et demie nos hôtes vont nous attendre. »

Hermione se releva rendit à Malefoy sa chemise, ce dernier ne se priva pas de regarder sans vergogne le corps nu de la Gryffondor, qui sans y prêter attention s'habilla de manière suggestive, juste pour le mettre dans un appétit insatiable pour le moment. Elle alla préparer Diane puis avec grand soin et sans qu'elle ne dise rien au contraire elle semblait plutôt heureuse de pouvoir courir à nouveau. Elle passa un pied dans l'étrier, et s'installa en amazone sur la selle. Elle regarda Malefoy un court instant pour voir qu'il avait fini depuis longtemps et la regardait avec un regard amusé et son célèbre sourire en coin.

« Mais c'est que tu en mets du temps pour être prête.

- Peut-être mais j'en mettrai moins que toi pour être au manoir. »

Elle donna un coup de talon dans le flan de la jument qui partit aussi vite qu'elle put:

« Le dernier au manoir fera tout ce que l'autre voudra. »

Elle partit:

« Vas-y ma belle montre leur que tu vas le plus vite. »

La jument galopa du plus vite qu'elle put, Hermione l'encouragea, et la poussa à ses limites. Ils dévalèrent les plaines andalouses, fonçant sans regarder derrière, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Quand Hermione vit le manoir de son amant elle allait soupirer sauf quand elle vit le pur sang de Malefoy.

« Plus vite ma belle, ils ne doivent pas gagner. »

La course fut effrénée mais Hermione et sa jument ne laissèrent pas la chance aux males d'être les grands vainqueurs.

« Tu sais ce qui t'attends Malefoy.

- Je sais surtout que tu es une vraie tricheuse je n'étais pas sur mon cheval, je t'attendais. Donc ton pari ne sert à rien.

- Tu es un mauvais joueur. Mais on réglera ça plus tard. »

Elle finit de brosser sa jument et put retourner dans la belle demeure pour se préparer. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, prit un bon bain qui parfuma sa peau de vanille. Elle n'en sortit qu'un bon quart d'heure après. Hermione se coiffa, se maquilla, une serviette cachant son corps, à son reflet qui sifflait au fur et à mesure de sa transformation. Quand elle sortit, elle découvrit une robe sur son lit. Elle l'enfila avec précaution pour ne pas abîmer la merveille. À peine eut-elle mis la robe que le miroir siffla une dernière fois. Elle sourit.

« Pour une fois que tu fais un effort. Ça nous change.

- Dis moi en quel honneur ai-je le droit à cette robe ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant l'assemblée donc il faut que tu sois un peu présentable. Railla Malefoy. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, elle venait d'avoir un plan qu'elle qualifiait de génial.

« Dis moi, ce soir qui sera là ?

- Des ducs, des duchesses, des marquises, des marquis de tout. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. »


	4. Un bal pour tout changer

Bonjour tout le monde,

navrée pour le temps que j'ai mis, je devais techniquement poster la suite la semaine dernière ; mais bon ma mère a oublié de me dire qu'on changeait d'internet et que je l'aurais pas...en plus j'arrivais pas à me connecter...

Je vous explique pas le b mdr

Mais bon j'y suis !

Je vous laisse lire

Vous avez le droit de me laisser un message pour me dire que c'est intolérable

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 4: Un bal pour tout changer**

Elle se tenait à son bras tandis qu'ils arrivaient au manoir où ils étaient invités. Hermione était émerveillée par le décor. Cependant elle savait que la soirée ne serait pas de tout repos : si tout le gratin était là il fallait qu'elle montre de quoi elle était capable. Elle se tenait donc droite, sa robe blanche faisait ressortir son bronzage et ses formes. Elle avait de fines bretelles avec un décolleté plutôt sage bien que présent tandis que son dos était découvert jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Quand ils entrèrent un majordome était posté à l'entrée de la salle de bal qui était superbe. Malefoy murmura quelques mots au majordome qui dit:

« Miss Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy Lord de Holeshire, Don De la Terra Blanca et Duc de Turenne. »

Des regards se tournèrent vers eux, si ce n'était pas tous, Malefoy ne s'en préoccupait pas, il était droit fier et dégageait une certaine majesté. Hermione, elle, sentait les regards sur elle, des regards qu'elle n'appréciait pas puisque pour certains ils étaient jaloux, d'autres hautain etc. Mais ce fut avec un certain respect qu'ils traversèrent la salle. Elle se laissa guider, après tout ce n'était pas son milieu.

« Je vais te présenter à la bonne société. »

Il avait encore ce sourire en coin: il essayait tout simplement de l'énerver. Il ne réussit pas. Hermione lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

« Don Gonzalez quel plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir. Fit-il avec son sourire courtois. »

Le Don en question avait la peau mat tout comme sa femme et ils semblaient particulièrement hautains à voir leur maintien et le regard qu'ils lançaient au couple.

« Monsieur Malefoy.

- Doña vous êtes radieuse. »

La Doña fit une légère révérence tandis que Malefoy déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur sa main.

« Laissez moi vous présentez Hermione Granger. »

Hermione fit une légère révérence et tendit sa main au Don qui fit comme son compagnon avant lui bien que réticent.

« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous. »

Le couple semblait heureux de cette nouvelle car ils firent un sourire qu'Hermione trouvait encore plus hautain.

« Je vous prie de nous excuser. »

Il prit Hermione par le bras :

« Dis moi ils sont tous comme ça ?

- Plus ou moins. Répondit-il sans vraiment faire attention à Hermione. »

Il la mena, avec toute l'élégance dont il put faire preuve, à un couple plus vieux mais qui avait l'air beaucoup plus bienfaisant et qui dégageait du respect :

« Don Velázquez, il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- Drago ! Oui il y a trois ans, quelle joie de vous revoir, vous n'avez pas changé sauf de cavalière.

- Doña vous êtes magnifique. Doña et Don laissez moi vous présenter Hermione Granger. Présenta-t-il après avoir salué la femme du Don.

- Mademoiselle, il ne me semble pas avoir déjà entendu votre nom. Fit-il après lui avoir fait un baise main.

- Je ne suis pas issue de la noblesse Don.

- Mais cela n'a aucune importance vous êtes superbe.

- Merci Don.

- C'est tout a fait normal de reconnaître une belle femme quand on en voit une. Hermione laissez moi vous présenter ma merveilleuse femme, Isabella. »

Hermione montra beaucoup de respect au couple surtout à eux, puisqu'elle les appréciait énormément. Ils étaient plutôt simple malgré le protocole qui les obligeait à se comporter comme des hôtes dignes de ce nom.

« Vous allez manger à notre table bien entendu. Fit Isabella à Hermione.

- Bien sûr donna, avec plaisir. Répondit Malefoy. »

Hermione allait répondre mais c'est évidemment lui qui avait répondu.

« Drago vous souvenez vous de Don Pablo Cruz ?

- Oui.

- Il mangera à notre table, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non absolument pas voyons. »

Hermione remarqua qu'au contraire il n'appréciait pas ce Pablo mais seule elle le vit, elle aillait en profitait. Il devait aussi se sentir bien avec le vieux couple car ils restèrent en leur compagnie parlant d'anecdote. Puis bizarrement le sujet dériva sur les conquêtes de Malefoy.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'est à dire il y a trois ans, vous aviez une marquise en votre compagnie, il me semble. Fit le Don.

- Vous avez raison Don.

- Que s'est-il passé avec cette jeune personne ? Sans vouloir vous offenser Hermione.

- J'ai rompu avec elle.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensembles ? Questionna Isabella.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis notre entée à Poudlard mais nous sommes ensemble depuis un an. Répondit Hermione. »

La Doña et le Don invitèrent les convives à passer à table, il la mena à la table et lui tira la chaise comme le parfait gentleman qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Hermione lui sourit signe de remerciements. Il s'installa juste à coté d'elle, à sa gauche il y avait un jeune homme plutôt séduisant que Malefoy regardait avec des yeux noirs.

« Doña je n'ai pas eu la joie de faire votre connaissance.

- Hermione, Hermione Granger et vous qui êtes vous ?

- Pardonnez-moi de ma maladresse. Je suis Don Pablo Cruz. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire un sourire tandis que le jeune homme lui faisait un baise main sous le regard noir de Malefoy.

« C'est une grande joie de vous rencontrer Don.

- Appelez moi Pablo miss.

- Bien mais appelez-moi Hermione dans ce cas. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- En bien j'espère.

- A votre avis.

- D'où venez-vous Hermione ?

- Je viens d'Angleterre, de Londres.

- J'adore ce pays bien qu'il y pleuve et qu'il fasse un peu trop froid à mon goût, mais je dois dire qu'en vous voyant je me dis que les anglaises sont les plus belles femmes du monde.

- Flatteur. »

Elle eut le droit à un sourire charmeur de la part de son voisin. Le repas fut servi, Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'homme qui était près d'elle et qui racontait sa vie, mais suffisamment pour que l'homme à sa droite soit d'une jalousie inimaginable. Le repas finit la musique commença à être jouée, des danses de salon typiquement espagnoles.

« Hermione voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard de l'autre coté:

« Avec joie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les danses espagnoles sont très faciles. »

Hermione ne fit aucun remarque et se retint de rire. Ils commencèrent à danser. Elle faillit grimacer, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dansé avec une autre personne et Pablo n'était pas aussi bon danseur que lui, il aurait fallu s'en douter. Il n'avait le même regard, le même maintien, la même prestance, bref il n'était pas lui. De plus en danseur il repassera. Elle dut rire aux plaisanteries de Pablo bien qu'elles ne soient pas drôles pour un sous.

« Vous dansez divinement bien pour une débutante. »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose, et ça phrase ne l'enchanta pas.

« Merci. »

Elle se laissa draguer durant toute la danse qui dura un bout de temps, puis elle retourna s'assoire.

« Ca a été un vrai plaisir de danser avec vous. »

Hermione sourit pour toute réponse. Durant un court instant, Pablo et lui ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

« Miss Granger voulez-vous m'accompagner ? Nous allons laisser ces messieurs seuls.

- Bien sûr Doña. »

Hermione sortit de table avec élégance et laissa les deux garçons en plan. La vieille dame et elle sortirent:

« Miss Granger, je vais peut-être vous paraître indiscrète voir impolie mais je vais quand même vous donnez un conseil.

- Allez-y Doña, je ne vois pas en quoi votre conseil sera déplacé.

- Je pense que vous avez totalement raison de ne pas vous laisser faire par ce jeune homme. »

Hermione faillit sursauter, la femme aux traits tirés par la vieillesse avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

« C'est vrai, n'importe quelle jeune femme aurait vendu père et mère pour l'avoir rien qu'une soirée, sa réputation le précédait déjà il y a trois ans.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

- Mais vous, vous êtes plus intelligente vous ne le laisserez jamais avoir le dessus sur vous et c'est cela qui lui plait. Ne soyez pas étonnée Señorita. Je connais Drago depuis qu'il a l'âge de pouvoir aller à un bal, je le considère comme un de mes petits enfants. Il m'a parlé de vous dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé pour me faire part du fait qu'il acceptait l'invitation. Bien sûr, il ne s'est pas étalé sur le sujet, il m'a juste dit que vous l'accompagneriez, ainsi que votre nom.

- Ca m'aurait étonné.

- Voilà mon conseil, il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une fille, il n'a jamais proposé à une fille d'habiter dans la même demeure. Vous m'êtes bien sympathique et au moins, vous vous savez vivre, pas comme ces personnes qui sont assises dans la salle se prenant pour le roi et la reine du monde.

- Vous avez mis Pablo à sa table exprès. »

La vieille dame rit, d'un rire franc.

« Oui, rendez-le assez jaloux pour qu'il se bouge un peu, s'il voit que vous êtes plus intéressée par Pablo que lui il va se remuer.

- Pour tout vous dire c'est mon intention…Vous avez fait pareil avec Don Velázquez.

- Je n'ai pas dû arriver à cette extrémité mais disons que le fait qu'il soit noble et pas trop laid lui a fait gonflé la tête.

- Vous n'étiez pas noble.

- Non j'étais la fille d'un bourgeois. Dites moi, depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ensemble ?

- Réellement ?

- Oui.

- Un mois.

- Il en a mis du temps. S'amusa Isabella.

- Disons qu'il faut que certaines conditions soient réunies pour que notre couple devienne de plus en plus couple. L'année dernière nous sommes devenus officiellement un couple et il y a un mois il m'a demandé si je voulais habiter avec lui.

- Quelles sont ces conditions ?

- Un bal, où nous dansons pendant un moment, toutes danses de toutes sortes. »

Hermione avait l'impression que la vieille femme lisait en elle comme dans un live ouvert ce qui la déroutait assez, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de secret pour cette espagnole. Cependant en parlant de cela, Hermione eut cette envie de danser avec et que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

« Restez avec Pablo toute la soirée vous verrez en fin de soirée quand il vous invitera à danser. Fit-elle. »

Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi ? Questionna Hermione avant de rentrer dans la salle.

- Parce que je vous trouve sympathique et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous prendre pour une reine pour vous faire remarquer, croyez moi, de plus ça fera du sang neuf j'en ai assez de cette tradition de mariages arrangés. »

Hermione n'eut rien à faire pour s'assoire, Pablo venait de lui tirer la chaise avec un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit. Malefoy se leva et demanda à la Señora si elle voulait danser, elle accepta ayant repris tout ce protocole qui lui collait à la peau.

« Hermione voulez-vous m'accorder une nouvelle danse.

- …Oui. »

Il la prit par le bras et d'un pas assuré il la conduisit jusqu'à la piste, ça avait un air de déjà vu qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas spécialement.

« Alors Drago et vous, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

On y était ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne pas mettre son plan à l'eau sans pour autant lui faire de faux espoirs.

« Si vous considérez que le connaître depuis que j'ai dix ans ça fait longtemps alors oui ça fait longtemps. »

Il ne semblait jamais s'offusquer des regards presque acides d'Hermione.

« Les anglaises sont toutes comme ça ?

- Non pas toutes. »

Il rit à la soi-disant réplique d'Hermione.

« Et après on dit que les anglais n'ont pas le sens de l'humour, je commençais à les croire en voyant Drago. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça quand elle sentit les mains de son cavalier descendre très légèrement. Elle croisa son regard charmeur mais ne fit rien, ni un sourire ni remettre sa main un peu plus haut.

« Dites moi Pablo vous n'avez pas de cavalière ?

- Elle s'est désistée. »

Autrement dit il avait été rejeté. Hermione comprenait quand même pourquoi. Ils dansèrent encore plusieurs fois, Hermione lui demandant la plupart du temps. Et Pablo semblait prendre de plus en plus d'assurance, sa main le prouvait, bien qu'Hermione le laissait faire elle n'appréciait pas trop les manières du jeune noble.

« Je crois que nous devrions arrêter. Fit-elle. »

La main de son partenaire beaucoup trop basse à son goût.

« Oui, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de danser aussi longtemps, je le comprends…nous les espagnols nous aimons danser pendant des heures et personne surtout vous, les anglais, ne pouvez nous égaler. »

On y était ! Il venait de dire cela à table:

« Pablo. Gronda Isabella. Restez poli je vous prie.

- Surtout quand vous ne savez pas. Répliqua Malefoy.

- Drago vous savez très bien que nous sommes les meilleurs en danse.

- Je vous pari le contraire. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard et tout le monde les regardait:

« Écoutez messieurs vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ! S'exclama le Don.

- Nous allons régler ce diffèrent par la méthode la plus simple: vous allez danser, le plus longtemps possible et le mieux que vous pouvez, tout simplement. S'amusa la Señora qui envoya un regard à Hermione.

- Bien. Fit Pablo.

- Bien. Fit Malefoy.

- Hermione voulez-vous être ma cavalière ?

- Vous dites que les anglais ne savent pas danser pendant des heures et vous voulez que je danse avec vous ? »

Malefoy eut un sourire vainqueur.

« On y va ?

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé si je voulais danser avec toi.

- Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

- C'est si gentiment demandé. »

Elle croisa le regard de son hôte qui lui sourit discrètement. Pablo trouva une jeune femme qui accepta de danser avec.

« Alors c'est quoi ton petit jeu ?

- Quel jeu ?

- Je te connais Granger t'as essayé de me rendre jaloux.

- Non, je trouve que Pablo est…

- Vous allez souffrir. Coupa Pablo.

- Nous verrons ça. »

Ils se mirent en place et la musique se mit en route. Malefoy et elle firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour en mettre plein la vue. Leurs danses étaient en tout point parfaites. Pas un sourire, pas un faux-pas pas une trace de la fatigue qu'ils ne ressentaient presque pas. Rien. Comme si tout avait été répété à l'avance. Hermione se laissait conduire. Il dégageait de leurs corps une certaine sensualité qui restait extraordinaire tout comme le lien. Hermione ne put que sourire intérieurement à cela. Une danse finit:

« T'as intérêt à tenir bon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Malefoy, je suis en pleine forme.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- Serait-ce un reproche.

- Non une constatation. »

Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs danses, ne faiblissant jamais, ne regardant jamais le couple qui les affrontait ne faisant rien d'autre que de: se regarder, danser, se lier et se séduire l'un l'autre. Elle sentait ses longs doigts la maintenir fermement contre lui, ne relâchant sa prise que quand il le fallait. Son autre main tenait sa main avec autant de fermeté. Ses jambes lui dictaient les pas, les directions et les mouvements qu'elle connaissait par cœur. C'était bien l'une des seules fois où elle se laissait dominer par le blond. Elle se déhanchait contre le corps de Malefoy avec rythme et passion, puis se retournait d'un coup ; le mouvement restait sensuel. Elle le contournait, laissant ses mains se balader sur ses épaules jouant la séduction…la vivant. Elle se replaçait devant lui. Il remonta ses mains puis les descendit ; caressant ses formes sans que cela soit choquant.

« Épouse-moi ! Fit-il entre deux danses. »

Toute la salle se remplit de murmure, apparemment ils avaient entendu. Elle sourit en coin, elle lui donnerait la réponse plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait sa pensée et il y répondit par un sourire en coin. Le rouge commença à monter au joue de la jeune femme tandis que lui restait toujours d'un blanc presque énervant. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils dansèrent mais toutes les danses y passèrent ne faisant jamais un faux-pas comme au début. Seules les joues d'Hermione montraient que le couple était un peu touché par la chaleur mais on ne pouvait pas voir s'ils étaient fatigués. Elle eut le droit à des répliques acides entre des danses comme quoi elle commençait à faiblir, elle put lui répondre que c'était la chaleur et non la fatigue.

« Veux-tu aller te coucher Granger ? Tu as l'air épuisé !

- Fais comme d'habitude ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Je vais très bien !

- Je vois ça. Ne serait-ce du rouge que je vois sur tes joues ?

- Laisse-moi en paix ! Susurra-t-elle. »

Il remonta ses mains puisque ce la danse était une valse. Virevoltant, tourbillonnant au milieu de la piste de danse, ils ne se regardaient pas comme le voulait la valse.

« Oui. »

Malefoy lui sourit…comme d'habitude. Des murmures s'élevèrent, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tu vas morfler ! Railla-t-elle.

- Mais toi aussi ! »

Au milieu de la danse qui suivit et qui fut particulièrement intense ils entendirent d'autres applaudissements mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ce fut sans doute la danse la plus réussie qu'ils firent. Ils purent arrêter de danser quand le vieux couple les stoppa. Hermione tourna son regard vers Pablo et sa cavalière, ils étaient très rouge, respiraient bruyamment et ils étaient trempés. Pas très élégant pour le Don Juan qu'il était.

« Vos adversaires ont déclaré forfait. Je dois vous dire que vous dansez mieux que personne. Félicita Isabella.

- Merci Doña. Dit Malefoy.

- Et félicitations pour vos fiançailles bien qu'elles ne soient pas traditionnelles. Confia la doña.

- Merci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous en ferons des officielles. Murmura-t-il.

- Pablo venez ici s'il vous plait. Dit Don Velázquez. Vous devez faire quelque chose il me semble.

- Je…je suis désolé d'avoir dit cela. S'excusa Pablo. »

Hermione but de l'eau pour satisfaire une de ses soifs. Puis elle alla sur la terrasse pour respirer et être tranquille :

« Je savais bien que tu ne me résistais pas. »

Décidément c'était raté !

« C'est plutôt le contraire, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé en mariage…et c'est toi qui à chaque fois a fait une demande.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit oui à chaque fois, Granger.

- Drago voyons appelle ta future femme par son prénom. »

Hermione sourit décidément Isabella était vraiment une femme unique qui adorait mettre Malefoy dans le pétrin.

« Hermione puis-je vous emprunter votre fiancé ?

- Sans problème. »

Il ne fut surpris de la réponse et Hermione lui envoya un sourire digne d'une Malefoy…ce qu'elle serait dans quelques mois. Elle resta sur la terrasse quelques minutes puis finit par s'asseoir aux marches qui menaient au jardin. Elle se laissa aller à cet atmosphère enchanteur qui régnait sur l'étendue verdoyante éclairée par des boules d'énergie qui flottaient à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans la noblesse mais ce serait une nouvelle aventure et Doña Velázquez l'aiderait, elle en était sûre. De plus elle avait tout à coup l'impression que son histoire s'était accélérée mais ça n'était que plus qu'excitant surtout quand on voyait son futur mari. Elle savait que sa vie serait très haute en couleur et c'est ce qui lui donnait envie d'en profiter. Elle allait lui en faire baver !

« Nous y allons ?

- Je ne sais pas…je suis bien ici. Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait cette demande ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un homme marié a toujours plus de succès auprès des filles alors tu imagines ? Moi je serai le mari le plus convoité du pays…voire plus. Et pour ta première question… »

Il s'agenouilla une marche en dessous pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme, puis Hermione sentit que sa main se faufilait dans sa robe à cause de la fente jusqu'en haut de sa jambe qui dévoilait ses jambes du fait qu'elle était assise. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et sans vraiment prévenir ; bien qu'elle l'ait senti. Ses gestes ne pouvaient pas être plus explicites et si elle l'avait laissé faire ils auraient été plus loin, beaucoup plus loin et ce sur les escaliers.

« Je…je ne vois pas ce que ça peut me faire. »


	5. Conseils d'amie

Bonjour tout le monde,

désolée, je sais j'ai mis un temps fou pour mettre la suite mais bon j'ai un peu de retard dans l'écriture de cette fic...

--'

c'est pas sérieux !

Je vous mets donc une suite !

Encore désolée

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 5: Conseils d'amie**

« Granger, Don Velázquez va arriver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es bien trop curieuse. »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula:

« Je veux savoir.

- Nous allons parler affaires. »

Elle eut un sourire de victoire.

« Tu deviens faible on dirait. »

Il voulut répondre mais un elfe apparut:

« Maître, Lypsy vient prévenir le maître que Don Velázquez est arrivé.

- Bien. »

Ils descendirent, et saluèrent avec dignité le Don.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi belle miss.

- Merci.

- Nous y allons ?

- Oui. »

Tandis que Malefoy ouvrait la porte et invitait le Don à le suivre, le vieux noble donna à Hermione une lettre, il lui sourit et suivit le blond. Hermione s'installa dans le salon et ouvrit la lettre, se posant des questions:

_Hermione,_

_Il y a une semaine jour pour jour que vous avez participé à notre bal, et donc que vous êtes fiancée à Drago. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, et je pense que votre relation est fondée sur le fait de toujours pouvoir surprendre l'autre, de toujours lui tenir tête ou encore de faire en sorte que l'autre soit plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Ainsi, en vous demandant d'être sa femme, Drago, vous a fait un cadeau empoisonné puisque les cérémonies de fiançailles ne sont pas comme dans les contes de fée, il va essayer de vous mettre en position de faiblesse lors de la cérémonie ou du moins il en serait bien capable. Donc si vous acceptez mon aide je veux bien vous apprendre à vous comporter comme une véritable demoiselle de la noblesse. Bien entendu cela restera notre secret. Si vous acceptez je vous attend aujourd'hui même au manoir._

_Affectueusement._

_Isabella_

Hermione prit la lettre avec elle et transplana jusque chez la Doña.

« Vous voulez donc le surprendre à ce point ?

- Non je veux lui en mettre la vue. Je vais le faire souffrir !

- Je ne doute pas de vos capacités ! »

Elle salua respectueusement la vieille dame qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« Si je vous ai envoyé cette lettre c'est que je pense que mon aide vous sera utile, cependant vous ne devrez rien montrer à Drago sinon il se doutera de quelque chose. Vous savez les coutumes pour les fiançailles ne sont pas des ouvrages très répandues c'est plus une tradition familiale que l'on transmet oralement. »

Hermione comprit très vite et elle le prouva : très vite elle apprit à se présenter comme une dame du monde, à manger, à se tenir et à parler.

« Dites-vous, Hermione, que ces gens ne sont que des miroirs magiques, ils reflètent ce que vous voulez, mais ils peuvent aussi faire apparaître ce que eux ils veulent. Ou si vous voulez on peut aussi les comparer à des serpents magiques, ils hypnotisent leurs proies et les dévorent après. Les femmes sont les pires, elles peuvent répandre des rumeurs et vous détruire d'une simple parole. En vous apprenant tout cela vous entrez dans la fosse au serpent. Si vous en rendez une jalouse, préparez vous à riposter parce qu'elles peuvent être sans pitié.

- On dirait que vous parlez en connaissance de cause. »

Pour toute réponse la Doña sourit mystérieusement à son apprentie. Pour la Doña elle se débrouillait très bien il restait cependant à perfectionner tout ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je vais m'arranger avec mon époux pour qu'il puisse occuper Drago, cette semaine, cela devrait suffire.

- Mais nous n'avons aucune date de fiançailles de prévue.

- Oui mais vous pourrez ainsi vous perfectionner. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour la date de vos fiançailles je suis sûre que Drago va s'occuper de tout comme le veut la tradition. La seule chose dont il faudra que vous vous occupiez est la robe. Mais nous verrons cela demain. »

Hermione était épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, se comporter comme une fille de noble était épuisant. Elle prit du papier à lettre et une plume, installée à son bureau, elle commença à rédiger une lettre à ses meilleurs amis.

_Ginny, Harry & Ron,_

_J'espère que vous allez tous les trois bien. Ca fait une semaine, un peu plus maintenant que je suis en Espagne dans l'une des demeures cachées de Malefoy. J'ai pus y découvrir des merveilleux paysages. En tout cas j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, Malefoy m'a demandé en mariage il y a une semaine. Il devient de plus en plus faible pour devenir de plus en plus dépendant. Bref, comme il fait parti de la noblesse, nous allons devoir officialiser nos fiançailles. Donc si vous avez envie de passer des jours de vacances en Espagne (Andalousie) jusqu'à ce jour si merveilleux qui officialisera notre future union avec mon cher et si tendre futur époux, dites le moi. En tout cas ces vacances si l'on peut appeler ça des vacances sont ennuyeuses à mourir, il devient de plus en plus prévisible et en plus il part toujours pour affaire. Pas qu'il me manque mais je n'ai pas de compagnie et je sais qu'il le fait exprès, et c'est vous qui me manquez affreusement. Si vous voulez d'autre argument, il y a petit terrain de quidditch avec vif d'or, souaffle et cognards, et des chevaux magnifiques. Je serai heureuse de vous accueillir._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Amicalement _

_Hermione_

« Lypsy ! »

Crack !

« Mademoiselle a fait appel à Lypsy ?

- Oui. Pourrais-tu envoyer cette lettre à Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ? Le hibou devra attendre une réponse.

- Oui, mademoiselle, Lypsy s'en occupe immédiatement.

- Merci.

- Mademoiselle est trop gentille, elle n'a pas à remercier Lypsy, Lypsy ne fait que son travail. »

Crack ! L'elfe avait disparu.

« Je te cherchais Granger.

- Ah oui ! Je te manquais tant que ça.

- Non, au contraire, le silence de ma vie me manque terriblement.

- Mais c'est que Malefoy commence à se faire vieux, il aime le calme comme les papys.

- Au lieu de débiter des bêtises aussi grosse qu'un hippogriffe, pourrais-tu m'écouter ?

- Attends voire…non. »

Elle tourna les talons, alla se faire couler un bain, et mit de la musique en même temps pour se détendre ; musique qui fut éteint.

« Remets la musique Malefoy.

- Non. »

Hermione traversa la grande baignoire et se releva un peu pour faire face à Malefoy qui avait presque un genou à terre, les bras posés négligemment sur ses cuisses, ses mains pendant dans le vide.

« Malefoy !

- Granger ?

- Remets-moi la musique.

- Non. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, ses mains lui emprisonnèrent violemment son visage, ses doigts se mêlèrent rapidement à ses cheveux mouillés, elle fit de même, le tirant en même temps vers elle. Tout habillé, il entra dans la grande baignoire. La chemise blanche qu'il portait devint transparente en un rien de temps moulant ainsi délicieusement ses formes. Hermione glissa sa main le long du corps du blond pour prendre ce qu'elle était sûre de trouver plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Une chose qui l'intéressait énormément puisque sans ça elle ne pourrait pas ressentir le plaisir suprême. Malefoy, lui, la fit s'assoire sur lui dans la baignoire. Les mains d'Hermione descendant toujours plus bas, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : sa baguette, lui permettant ainsi en un sort de le déshabiller, ce qui leur permis de ne plus avoir de barrière. La suite fut facile à deviner. En tout cas Hermione s'endormit dans le bain dans ses bras musclés, pour ensuite se réveiller le lendemain matin dans son lit. Elle croisa Malefoy et Don Velázquez.

« C'est à cette heure qu'on se réveille ? S'amusa Don Velázquez après lui avoir fait un baise main.

- Je crois que je ne me suis pas encore habiter à la chaleur de l'Espagne. »

Malefoy déposa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Hermione. Ce qui permit à Hermione de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller.

- Où ça ?

- Ah ah.

- En tout cas, ce que j'ai essayé de te dire hier avant que tu ne t'endormes c'est que nos fiançailles seront dans trois semaines, puisque tout le monde est au courant.

- Bien.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- Drago voyons, une femme doit avoir ses secrets.

- Merci Don. »

Elle aurait presque crut que le don en question venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Hermione transplana rapidement. La journée fut encore plus éreintante, et pour cause, la Doña lui avait fait porter une robe et des chaussures de soirée. Cela continua pendant deux jours. Deux jours pendant lesquelles Hermione se demanda comment le Don pouvait bien occuper Malefoy. Malefoy et elle avaient juste parlé de la liste d'inviter qui était tout sauf restreinte, puisque Hermione avait imposé ses amis et lui la noblesse. Elle peut ainsi recevoir au bout du deuxième jour:

_Hermione, _

_Nous allons tous les trois biens pour tout te dire. Ron a une nouvelle conquête…même s'il prétend que cette fois c'est sérieux, Harry et moi n'en sommes pas convaincus. En tout cas, nous n'avons pas été étonnés d'apprendre que ton cher et si tendre futur époux avait plusieurs demeures cachées, après tout, monseigneur Drago est « dans l'aristocratie européenne » en reprenant ses mots. De plus, nous pensons que tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer énormément vous connaissant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et nous vous connaissons très bien._

_Félicitations pour vos fiançailles, Ron et Harry ont tout de suite supposé qu'il y avait eu une fête…en tout cas on s'y attendait un peu. Et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi ; pourquoi après tant de temps vous continuez à vous appelez ainsi et surtout à faire cela. Tu le sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous en parlons. À Poudlard je veux bien, mais pas quand votre relation est sérieuse. On a fini par définir votre comportement : vous n'êtes tous les deux que des gamins._

_Si j'ai mis tant de temps à te répondre c'est seulement pour savoir si oui ou non nous allions pouvoir venir. Nous avons reçu vos faire-parts pour vos fiançailles, ce matin même. Et par conséquent nous viendrons dans une semaine jusqu'à vos fiançailles. Cela ne vous gêne pas ? Comme ça tu me feras découvrir les paysages andalous, et nos trois camarades joueront au quidditch. En parlant de quidditch, je t'ai pas dit que c'est surtout grâce à ça que Harry et Ron ont décidé de venir ! Ces trois là ne changeront jamais. Remarque c'est ainsi qu'on les aime !…N'est-ce pas ? ( Ne dis pas le contraire, si tu restes avec Drago c'est que tu as un minimum de sentiments pour lui, à part le sexe ! )_

_En parlant de ça, ça me fait penser que j'ai des questions à te poser, mais je préfère être devant toi._

_Il me semble que je t'ai tout dit pour le moment._

_Amicalement,_

_Ginny_

_Harry & Ron_

Hermione sourit face à la lettre, elle prit une plume et rédigea une réponse :

_Ginny, Harry & Ron,_

_Je suis très heureuse que vous acceptiez mon invitation, on s'amusera comme avant. Prenez des vêtements très légers, il fait beaucoup plus chaud. Et pour les robes de soirée ne vous inquiétez pas on verra quand vous viendrez. J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire mais je vais attendre que vous arriviez samedi. Encore quelques jours à attendre !_

_Ginny et moi nous aurons des choses à faire de notre coté ( ne t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerai ) et Harry Ron vous devrez rester parfois avec Malefoy ( pas de chance ! )_

_J'attends votre arrivée avec impatience,_

_Hermione._

« Qu'est-ce ? Questionna Malefoy en prenant la lettre des mains d'Hermione.

- Une lettre ! Tu sais, une feuille de papier où il est écrit des lettres, qui forment des mots, qui forment des phrases, qui forment un texte… »

Elle lui prit la lettre des mains, la confia à un elfe.

« A qui était destinée cette lettre ?

- A mon amant. Répliqua-t-elle avec malice. Tu es une calamité au lit ! »

Il l'attrapa entre ses bras.

« Ca fait plusieurs jours que les Velázquez ne me lâchent pas. Je crois que Don voulait qu'on finisse nos affaires le plus vite possible. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Rien, c'est juste que j'avais eu des vacances de rêves sans toi.

- Tout à une fin, princesse.

- Tiens c'est nouveau.

- Oui. »

Il commença à embrasser son cou :

« Désolé, mais la princesse n'embrasse son prince qu'à la fin du conte et pour le reste c'est pas avant le mariage. De plus c'est le prince qui embrasse la princesse…pas le méchant ! »

Elle fit mine d'être désolée et partit ; contente de l'effet qu'elle avait fait au Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le Serpentard la rattrape et la renverse sur le lit :

« Dans ce cas, pour une fois le méchant violera la princesse…qui est loin d'en être une. »

Hermione combattit donc avec vigueur le méchant blond qui ne se laissa pas faire, au contraire ; le combat fut parfois rude mais au final ce ne fut que plus bénéfique pour les deux.

« Le méchant a gagné pour une fois.

- Ce n'était qu'un round, j'attends toujours mon prince charmant. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

- Je t'ai vexé ? Se moqua Hermione.

- Même deux fois.

- Quel dommage ! Compatit-elle. Tu veux ta maman ? »

Hermione

« Cette semaine un couturier très célèbre dans l'aristocratie sorcière viendra pour faire ta robe, bien sûr il habitera ici pendant plusieurs jours. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« J'avais envie de lui demander des robes en plus. »

Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin si familier à Hermione.

« Après tout si dois faire partie de l'aristocratie anglaise, je vais peut-être devoir avoir des robes plus…présentables. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Moque-toi, en tout cas il fera tout ce que tu voudras.

- …Est-ce qu'il est beau ? Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Pour un homme qui a quarante ans ?

- Mais les hommes grisonnant ont un charme que ceux de vingt ans n'ont pas. Ils ont plus d'expérience, ils ont un charme particulier, bref ils ne laissent pas les femmes indifférentes. Toi et ceux de ton âge, vous êtes sûrs de vous et de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, vous vous croyez invincible et les plus beaux…sans oublier votre soi-disant don au lit ! »

Hermione continua son petit jeu, Malefoy écoutait appuyait sur un bras, il souriait avec désinvolture.

« Sans doute mais ceux de notre âge ont plus d'endurance que les autres…tu as pu le remarquer par les maintes nuits que nous avons passées ensembles. »

En disant cela, Hermione sentait la main du blond remontait le long de son coté, effleurant presque caressant sa peau qui sentait et devinait les doigts de Malefoy bien qu'ils soient à quelques millimètres de son épiderme. Il fit pareil avec ses lèvres parcourant son cou du moins l'effleurant toujours et encore.

« Alors quand je te fais ça… »

Son souffle caressait la poitrine d'Hermione.

« Ca ne te fait rien ? »

Elle se mordit la joue, s'empêchant de gémir. Elle voulait garder sa fierté.

« Au lieu de faire des gestes qui ne font rien. Sois utile et fais moi un massage. »

Hermione se retourna, donnant une sorte de claque imaginaire à Malefoy. Hermione ne dit pas à Malefoy que Ron, Ginny et Harry allaient venir, elle avait envie de lui faire ce qu'on pouvait appeler une surprise ! Il restait moins d'une semaine avant que ses amis n'arrivent. Hermione alla voir la jument le lendemain matin, elle finit par la monter pour s'amuser un peu et ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Granger !

- C'est pas vrai. Répliqua-t-elle. Est-ce normal qu'à chaque fois que je suis tranquille tu sois là ?

- Oui.

- Tu fais tout pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi ?!

- Dis-moi miss-je-sais-tout depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble tu devrais le savoir.

- Oui la fouine j'avais remarqué.

- Je voulais te dire que Doña Velázquez allait arriver…

- Quel mauvais hôte tu fais Drago !

- Doña ! Vous ne deviez arriver que dans une heure ! On ne m'a pas averti de votre arrivée.

- J'adore arriver à l'avance, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir.

- Quel déshonneur ! Se moqua Hermione. Tu ne sais pas accueillir tes hôtes. »

La vieille dame sourit. Ils discutèrent un peu, Hermione ne parlait pas à Malefoy pour ne pas être obligé de faire une de leur « dispute » devant Isabella mais elle faisait tout pour le mettre dans une position de malaise. C'était assez étrange que la noble s'amuse de leur pique. En tout cas, Hermione ne comprenait pas sa venue surtout sans Don Velázquez. Elle s'amusait à appeler Malefoy par son prénom et exagérait tout ce qu'elle disait. Finalement quand leur invitée s'en alla et que Malefoy dut la raccompagner, Hermione alla se changer pour quelque chose de plus léger : comme un débardeur et une jupe. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire elle finit par aller dans la grande salle de bal où une fraîcheur régnait. Elle n'était entrée qu'une fois dans la salle et y avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide. Après un petit tour de baguette, Hermione commença à danser. Pendant un an, elle n'avait pas dansé et cela lui manquait énormément, les deux bals qui venaient de passer le lui avaient rappelé. Elle dansait avec sensualité, une main sur l'épaule de son cavalier imaginaire, l'autre derrière son dos. Il lui prit cette main et la fit tournoyer :

« Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi Malefoy.

- Satisfaite de ton effet.

- Très.

- Envie de danser ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si perspicace. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Je me demande surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Mon corps contre le tien te manquerait-il ?

- C'est la danse qui me manque, pas ton corps.

- Ah ! Oui ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. Malefoy la fit tournoyer alors qu'une danse commençait. Elle se colla à lui et approcha ses lèvres près des siennes, elle sentait son souffle mentholé. Avec un sourire machiavélique elle se recula, il répondit à ce sourire sans aucun mal. Ce n'était qu'un amusement, ce n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'à leur habitude mais cela l'amusait. Malefoy en profitait pour passer sa main sous son débardeur, ou posait ses mains sur ses fesses. Alors quand elle s'approcha très près de lui, il en profita pour lui ôter le débardeur d'un geste sec et précis. Comme à leur habitude ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Une main à la nuque du blond l'autre dans sa main. Il la fit tourner encore une fois et la renversa pas la suite. Il se pencha lui aussi. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, très près. Elle le regarda avec désinvolture. Ils posèrent violemment leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Ils se relevèrent, Hermione balançait ses hanches contre lui en même temps qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise du jeune homme. L'étoffe tomba à terre alors qu'ils reprenaient leur danse effrénée. Bientôt les chaussures s'envolèrent. Hermione se trouvait toujours en soutient gorge et en jupe, Malefoy, en pantalon. Ils dansaient toujours, virevoltant autour des habits éparpillés dans la salle de bal qui pourtant était immense. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle remontait sa jambe. Il en profita pour la lui caresser, remontant sa main le long de sa jambe, la passant sous sa jupe jusqu'à sa cuisse ; Hermione lui mordait la lèvre inférieure en même temps. Il haussa un sourcil et fit son sourire en coin tandis que la jupe de la jeune femme glissait, elle lui fit le même sourire quand son pantalon tomba. Ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements dansant encore et encore. Comme à chaque fois leurs désirs montaient en flèche. Elle passait ses mains dans son dos, sur son torse il en faisait de même. Il la renversa et caressa du bout des doigts la partie de sa poitrine découverte par son soutien-gorge. Les derniers vêtements disparurent pour l'essayer placer aux premiers soupirs.


	6. Surprise Surprise

Salut,

je sais ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de suite !

Dsl, mais celle-ci plus que les autres je veux la réussir et ne pas vous décevoir comme c'est une suite --'

Vous avez déjà des idées sur l'histoire et je ne veux pas que ça casse tout

Donc voilà

Je ne m'étale pas pour longtemps

Bonne lecture

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 6 : Surprise, surprise !**

Hermione décida d'aller faire du shopping ce jour-là. Malefoy resta au manoir ce qui la fit sourire. Elle fit lentement de nombreuses rues marchandes aussi bien sorcières que moldues. Elle fit de nombreux achats et dégusta par la même occasion de nombreux plats locaux. Elle trouva plusieurs hauts, robes, jupes, pantalons, chaussures, chapeaux, bijoux ; et dénicha aussi quelques affaires pour Malfoy. Prenant tout son temps pour savourer cette liberté. Elle fit des derniers achats avant de retourner au manoir andalou. Quand elle arriva elle posa ses achats qui disparurent. Un elfe lui indiqua le salon d'été, où elle se dirigea avec assurance :

« Mione !

- Ginny ! Harry ! Ron ! »

Après des accolades et les politesses :

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Vous êtes arrivés quand ?

- Il y a une heure.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour vous accueillir mais j'avais envie de faire du shopping. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé !

- Ce n'est rien. Fit Ginny avec un sourire. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Le tien aussi, il faut absolument que nous y allions toutes les deux faire du shopping.

- Dis-moi Granger, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard ?

- Je ne vois pas. Fit-elle innocemment.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent en chœur ses amis exaspérés.

- Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire Malefoy ! Ginny, Harry et Ron arrivent aujourd'hui jusqu'à nos fiançailles. je les ai invité parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps avec des personnes qui…

- Stop ! Hermione ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter.

- C'est vrai Granger, on s'est tous que tu es raide dingue de moi !

- Ce jour-là je serai raide dans ma tombe oui ! Au moins je n'entendrai plus tes bêtises, tes fantasmes et tes idées tordus. »

Le groupe s'apitoya et passa une main sur leur visage, Hermione faisait son plus grand sourire, Malefoy avait son sourire en coin habituel qu'il sortait à toutes les occasions.

« Ron, ta copine n'est pas venue ?

- Je…je l'ai plaqué. »

Hermione pouffa de rire :

« Merci de ta compassion Hermione. Je me retrouve pour la énième fois seul.

- Je suis désolée…c'est vrai, ce n'est pas drôle d'être célibataire ! Tu me diras qu'il vaut mieux être seul que ml accompagné…dommage pour moi…Mais Ginny m'avait dit que c'était du sérieux ton idylle.

- Je le pensais elle était jolie, plutôt intelligente, et assez drôle mais ça n'a pas marché…on se connaissait depuis une semaine qu'elle parlait déjà de ses rêves de famille et de mariage.

- C'est vrai que ça fait peur ! Se moqua Hermione.

- Hermione, cette fille était une psychopathe. »

Tous explosèrent de rire :

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! C'est flippant ! Elle commençait à me demander comment c'était passé ma journée le premier jour et le deuxième elle s'installait déjà à moitié chez moi. »

Cette fois, le groupe fut écroulé et pris d'un fou rire !

« Peut-être rencontreras-tu l'âme sœur pendant tes vacances.

- C'est vrai que les espagnoles ont le sang chaud ! Je vais y réfléchir !

- Mais en voyant ton teint blafard, tes cheveux roux…imagine quand tu vas bronzer…tu vas ressembler à une véritable carotte ou tomate…au choix.

- Malefoy, humour zéro. Précisa Hermione.

- Arrête Granger tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Malefoy et elle se regardèrent avec défi !

« Passons. Alors comme ça vous vous êtes fiancés !

- C'est peut-être la raison de ta présence Weasley.

- C'est reparti pour un tour. Remarqua Ginny.

- Vous restez ici jusqu'aux fiançailles ?

- Oui, vous allez devoir nous supporter pendant deux longues semaines.

- Ca va être formidable !…Commença Hermione.

- Formidable ! Reprit Malefoy.

- …Il faudra absolument que nous allions faire du shopping, du cheval et que nous allions voir une amie. Continua Hermione sans se préoccuper de son acolyte.

- Tu t'es faite une amie ? Je la plains la pauvre, ou alors elle doit être folle.

- Je suis sûre que Doña Velázquez ne serait pas contente de t'entendre parler d'elle ainsi. »

Le trio soupira. Comme avait dit Ginny c'était reparti pour un tour !

« Ca vous tente de boire un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Pas qu'un. Ajouta Ron. Je suis pas venu ici pour ne boire qu'un verre. »

C'est ainsi que le champagne coula à flot…puis d'autres alcools plus ou moins forts ! Il ne faut donc pas mettre très longtemps pour imaginer l'état des cinq personnes. Ron était particulièrement déchaîné, Harry et les autres étaient pris d'un fou rire continu…bien que celui de Malefoy restait étrange…comme d'accoutumé. Ils se mirent à rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ron finit par tomber du fauteuil ce qui amplifia le fou rire :

« Je crois que je suis bourré. Remarqua-t-il. Malefoy comme tu es debout montre-moi ma chambre. »

Malefoy, assis, se moqua :

« Effectivement, je crois que tu es bourré Weasley. »

Finalement ils allèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain matin fut plus dur surtout pour Hermione qui eut le droit à un réveil malfoyen : un saut d'eau…chaud, sachant que cela ne rafraîchirait pas Hermione.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Souriant et haussant un sourcil, elle resta quelques instants dans le lit sans bouger, toujours couverte par le drap bleu.

« Tu ne sors pas ? Que je sèche les draps. »

Sous-entendu qu'il voulait passer du bon temps. Elle se leva, le négligé blanc qu'elle portait était transparent, elle s'approcha d'une démarche presque prédatrice, le mettant en appétit, mais elle alla dans la salle de bains :

« Cours toujours Malefoy ! Railla-t-elle avant de fermer la porte. »

Hermione était fière de son effet. Cette journée ne faisait que commençait et elle allait être très bonne. Hermione savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là mais elle s'en fichait. À peine fut-elle arrivée dans la pièce qu'elle remarqua que ses amis étaient déjà présents avec une mine plus ou moins éveillée…le moins étant Ron, le plus étant Ginny.

« Amis du jour bonjour.

- Salut Hermione. »

Elle commença à manger avec appétit, ils la regardèrent ave étonnement.

« Hermione ça va ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, j'ai une faim de loups.

- C'est ce qu'on voit. Informa Ginny.

- Cette journée va être super.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Soupçonna Ron.

- Mais rien…bon d'accord je suis peut-être passée sous son nez quand il a voulu…pas besoin de vous faire des détailles.

- Et forcément ça te met en appétit. Fit Harry en secouant la tête.

- Avoue que tu es désespéré !

- Pas besoin de l'avouer tu le sais déjà. »

Elle déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son ami.

« Je t'adore !

- Moi aussi mais c'est pas une raison. Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous tirer dans les pattes ?

- Quand il avouera que je suis bien meilleure que lui et qu'il est dingue de moi.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Granger. »

Elle se leva et lui fit face avec un regard de défi :

« Un jour Malefoy tu avoueras.

- Retiens Granger, jamais ! Tu dis ça alors que tu sais que c'est ton cas.

- C'est ça, Malefoy ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !

- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Coupa Ron.

- A vous de voir.

- J'ai très envie de faire du quidditch. Reprit-il. »

Hermione regarderait ses amis jouer ! Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Puis se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch. Elle réussit à trouver de l'ombre et s'y installa pour lire tranquillement…

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Autant que toi la fouine albinos ! Pourquoi jouer Malefoy ? Tu sais que Harry va te battre.

- Granger, Granger, Granger ! Lis ton stupide bouquin, nous au moins on fait quelque chose d'intelligent. »

Il se mit la tête en bas lui vola un baiser :

« Crétin !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Granger. Ironisa-t-elle. »

Il s'envola.

« Bon débarras ! »

La journée passa très vite, ils finirent à l'eau l'après-midi. Ils se firent couler avec plus ou moins de traîtrise, de bassesse, ou de vice, digne de Gryffondors ! Ils voulurent faire des batailles mais Malefoy la faisait tomber à chaque fois…elle attendit que les autres soient occupés pour s'approcher de son fiancé.

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme. »

Elle se colla à lui avec ensorcellement. Avec suggestion elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Ton charme ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Oui ce pourquoi tu me colles.

- Je vois. »

Elle ondula son bassin et commença à caresser le torse du blond. Les idées s'enchaînaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais tu n'y parviendras pas.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai un self-contrôle à toute épreuve et tes amis vont revenir.

- Je m'en fous. »

Malefoy l'embrassa sauvagement ; Hermione renchérit.

« Avoue !

- Je déteste mentir. Répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il attrapait ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Et je te déteste toi. »

Le baiser n'en fut que plus passionné. Il colla Hermione contre la paroi de la piscine, dans un coin dérobé. Il passait ses mains un peu partout sur son corps.

« Tu es raide dingue de moi. Soupira Hermione alors que Malefoy lui dévorait le cou.

- Tu…es venue…me voir.

- Mais tu m'as embrassé en premier. »

Aucun ne serait encore une fois départagée. Il continuait de s'occuper de son cou :

« Vous vous détestez et pourtant vous n'arrivez pas à vous éloigner !

- Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs ! S'exaspéra Ron.

- Je suis chez moi Weasley. »

Il arrêta d'embrasser la jeune femme :

« Et si tu veux savoir ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la deuxième fois, ni la troisième fois. »

Hermione éclata de rire face à la mine de ses amis.

« Tout comme le grand salon, le petit salon, la salle à manger, la salle de bal, le jardin, l'écurie, le terrain de quidditch, la rivière à plusieurs minutes d'ici, les couloirs, les escaliers, la bibliothèque, le bureau, la salle de bains, le jacuzzi, et n'oublions pas la chambre. Énuméra-t-il rapidement sans prendre sa respiration. Vous voulez la liste des lieux ? Bon d'accord. Alors il y a eu le cinéma, la cabine d'essayage, les toilettes, la Grande Salle à Poudlard, les différents bureaux de professeurs en comptant celui de notre cher directeur, la voiture, la forêt interdite, Sainte Mangouste, Gringott's…

- C'est bon c'est bon on a compris. Coupa Harry.

- Et je vous épargne le nombre de fois. »

Le trio soupira :

« Et oui ! Votre meilleure amie, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout, rat de bibliothèque, et j'en passe, est une accro au sexe, elle cache bien son jeu hein ? »

Hermione lança un regard à Malefoy, il était fier de lui.

« Elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre mais bon !

- Toi ce qu'il te manque Malefoy c'est la modestie. »


	7. Fais moi très mal mais couvre moi de bai

Bonsoir,

même excuse que la dernière fois, pourtant j'essaye --'

encore dsl

j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre, il est super court je sais :(

bonne lecture

bonne nuit

bsxxx

**Chapitre 7 : Fais-moi très mal…mais couvre-moi de baisers !**

« Granger. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Il tenait du bout des doigts une tenue colorée…très colorée.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? J'ai trouvé ça hier quand j'ai fait du shopping. Je me suis dit que ça t'irait très bien. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, amusée.

« Écoute-moi bien Granger ! Le jour où je mettrai ça, je serai dingue et…

- Tu veux que je t'achète toute une garde-robe ! Coupa Hermione. »

Malefoy ne changea pas de vêtements pour autant. Il la coinça dans ses bras :

« Depuis quand sais-tu qu'ils viennent ?

- Hum…depuis une semaine ou deux…je ne sais plus vraiment. S'amusa Hermione. »

Hermione s'en alla, n'omettant pas de rouler outrageusement des hanches. Elle adorait l'énerver, c'était monnaie courante et si elle ne le faisait pas, elle s'ennuierait…En réfléchissant bien, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne serait pas avec lui. Que dire des semaines qui passèrent ? Hermione passa ses journées surtout avec Ginny…les nuits entièrement avec Malefoy. Elle s'amusa énormément, le trio essayait désespérément de faire de Malefoy et elle un couple qui rentrait plus ou moins dans la normalité, c'est-à-dire, se disant des mots doux, se câlinant, bref tout ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas. Mais rien n'y faisait ! Hermione et lui ne passaient pas une journée sans débattre, les allusions fusaient, les railleries chargeaient, les joutes verbales se multipliaient et la passion…elle, ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Granger tais-toi ! »

Malefoy la coupa alors qu'elle débitait un flot de paroles concernant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient dans le bureau du jeune homme et il essayait de faire du travail, elle l'avait interrompu entrant dans le bureau puis elle s'était assise sur le bureau…et sur les feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu parles trop.

- Oh je vois. Tu penses sincèrement Drago Malefoy que tu vas me faire taire ?

- C'est très facile.

- Tu as trop confiance en tes capacités.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Sans en attendre plus, il se leva et s'empara de ses lèvres, il lui fit déplier les jambes et s'y logea. Hermione répondit à son baiser, ils l'approfondirent un certains temps…jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'occupe plus que de son cou.

« …Peux mieux faire Malefoy. Je t'ai connu plus…en forme. L'impuissance te guette. »

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant mais elle sentit son sourire sur sa peau.

« Tu te répètes Granger. »

Il passa ses mains sur les jambes de la jeune femme tout en lui embrassant le cou.

« C'est normal que je répète, tu es si sourd que rien n'entre dans ce qui te sert de tête. Je suis toujours obligée de répéter plusieurs fois ce que je dis et tu n'en comprends qu'à moitié. »

Il termina sa délicieuse tâche. Les yeux baladeurs, les lèvres vagabondes, sans parler de ses mains errantes, fugitives, nomades…qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient et ce qu'elles voulaient. Elle ne les empêcha pas loin de là.

« Si je suis si sourd c'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas écouter tes paroles qui n'ont ni queue ni tête.

- Il est vrai que la dernière partie de la phrase te sied à merveille. »

Il poussa quelques affaires pour ensuite asseoir un peu mieux Hermione. Amusée, elle repoussa avec violence tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que ta lettre de démission était partie hier ? Tu n'as plus de travail. »

Hermione s'était doutée de cette possibilité que Drago avait de la faire démissionner. Elle avait pris les devants. Il la déshabilla rapidement…juste ce qu'il fallait. Trop pressé.

« Quel dommage Malefoy… »

Elle s'approcha langoureusement, se collant à lui.

« Tu es trop lent… »

Il fit son petit sourire, elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Et si prévisible… »

Elle attaqua les lèvres de Malefoy, les mordant légèrement puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

« J'avais déjà prévenu mon patron de cette éventualité…nous avions conclu un accord…accord que tu ne connaitras pas…et qui t'empêche de me faire virer. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion…comme d'habitude. Hermione dégrafa chacun des boutons de sa chemise pour mieux s'amuser avec le torse du blond.

« Tu n'as jamais pus résister aux charmes de mon corps. »

Elle lui captura les lèvres tout en débouclant sa ceinture.

« Malefoy tu parles trop. »

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait été sur le coup d'une mauvaise foi, mais cela l'excitait encore plus. Ils s'embrassèrent avec violence, ils avaient tous les deux le diable au corps, Hermione en laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, de frustration…ça n'était pas assez passionné, rapide…elle en voulait toujours plus. Ses mains se conduisirent seules jusqu'à la nuque blonde, remontant, se mêlant aux cheveux d'anges. En un coup de bassin ils se retrouvèrent unis…une fois de plus. Il n'était pas détendu…mais frustré…tout comme elle. Leurs mouvements, même synchronisés, ne parvenaient pas à la satisfaire…à les satisfaire. Hermione et lui en avaient encore envie. Elle le sentait. Ils en voulaient encore et encore ! Cette sensation se développait chaque jours un peu plus. Tous les jours, cela devenait de plus en plus une routine. Elle referma ses jambes autour de Malefoy, le serrant encore plus contre lui. Il ajouta un brûlant coup de rein. Elle mordit sa peau si blanche sous le mouvement. Il la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur avec brutalité. Elle fit quelque chose, qui, elle le savait, allait sûrement le motiver encore plus.

« Je te déteste Malefoy…en plus tu t'y prends comme un pied. »

Il la plaqua plus violemment contre le mur. Elle entendit un bruit de déchirure : son débardeur avait rendu l'âme apparemment. Un parmi tant d'autres. Elle renversa sa tête la posant contre le mur, sa gorge était complètement offerte à Malefoy qui en profita pleinement. Son corps bougeait au rythme de celui de son partenaire, donnant en quelque sorte la cadence. Elle le rapprocha encore. Sa bouche galopait sur sa peau matte, une main restait fermement agrippée pour la retenir, son autre main sur l'une de ses cuisses parvenait à se balader. Ses coups de rein étaient plus puissants. Ils s'unirent.

« Comme un pied ? Questionna-t-il avec dédain.

- Comme un pied. Affirma-t-elle.

- Menteuse !

- Vantard ! »

Elle essaya de se dégager, en vain.

« Tu permets ?

- Et si j'avais envie de recommencer.

- Utilise ta meilleure amie, ta main. »

Lui donnait satisfaction renforcerait son assurance qui était aussi grosse que son égo, le repoussait augmenterait en flèche son désir. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il se délaisse.

« Ce n'est pas aussi amusant…

- C'est sûr que tout cela devient lassant. Je m'ennuie à force, tu es si prévisible. Il va falloir te rénover. C'est navrant de dire ça alors que tu n'as même pas trente ans. »

Il plissa des yeux. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle le repoussa. Ils s'habillaient tranquillement…du moins comme ils purent, Hermione prit la chemise qui trainait.

« Rends-moi ma chemise Granger !

- Si tu n'avais pas déchiré mon débardeur je ne serai pas obligée de prendre ta chemise. »

Elle ne put terminer de la boutonner il l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Qui que ce soit, il est parti…où en étions-nous ?

- Tu restes je m'en vais. »

Elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle sourit et se glissa sur ses cuisses.

« Je croyais que tu partais !

- Attends voir ! Si je pars tu pourras travailler ? Je crois que j'ai envie de te casser les pieds…pour ne pas dire autre chose ! »

Il la regarda avec son regard typiquement Drago Malefoy !

« Drago tu n'aurais pas vu…Hermione. »

Malefoy lui lança un regard narquois, ils étaient dans une position qui pouvait en dire long.

« Je suis là Ginny. »

Elle se recula avec façon suggestive, n'omettant de laisser voler la chemise découvrant sa poitrine. Elle boutonna avec un sourire l'étoffe tout en rejoignant Ginny.

« Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas si urgent…tu peux finir si tu veux !

- Finir quoi ? Nous avons déjà fini.

- Je veux pas savoir.

- C'est toi qui le demande. Tu permets que j'aille prendre un nouveau débardeur dans mon armoire, il en a encore arraché un. Un de mes préférés.

- Il n'a pas fait exprès.

- Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas, il l'a fait exprès. »

Hermione trouva son bonheur. Ginny ne fit aucune réflexion.

« Ma garde robe va y passer. Fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour sa meilleure amie. »

Elles discutèrent toute la journée, les garçons étant quelque par ailleurs, mais comme à chaque fois le sujet principal revint.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez comme un couple normal ?

- Chacun à sa normalité Ginny. »

Elle semblait désespérée ce qui fit rire Hermione. Ginny but son verre d'un trait. Elle avait beau essayer de la convaincre, Hermione ne changeait pas d'avis. Ce qui préoccupait plus Hermione c'était un total ennui. Elle s'ennuyait chose qui lui avait toujours paru impossible avec Lui. Mais non !! Les lieux ! Les circonstances ! Tout ! Rien ne la satisfaisait plus. Elle voulait du changement ! Il était trop prévisible. Tout était trop prévisible ! Où ils étaient à deux et un temps soit peu seul ils finissaient par le faire ! Rien de très anodin pour elle. Il fallait que change quelque chose !

« Non Malefoy ! Le repoussa-t-elle le soir même.

- Serais-tu indisposée ?

- Non tu m'indisposes ! C'est la différence.

- En pleine forme, comme d'habitude !

- Je te retourne le compliment. »

Elle se changea et stoppa son mouvement au moment d'enfiler sa nuisette.

« Je savais que tu en avais envie.

- Non. Je me dis qu'il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu veux m'épouser ! Tu te tais et tu écoutes ! Tu veux m'épouser mais je me lasse déjà de toi ! Tu es bien trop prévisible. Tu as jusqu'à nos fiançailles pour changer tout ça, sinon j'annule tout.

- Explique ton idée Granger !

- Trouve une idée pour ne plus que je m'ennuie ! Sinon je m'en vais avec quelqu'un qui me satisfera. Tu as à peine deux semaines pour me satisfaire. »

Ils se défièrent du regard. Le jeu commençait. La question était : combien de temps mettra-t-il ?


	8. Arroseur arrosé

Salut tout le monde,

Je suis impardonnable !

Je viens de me rappeler que je n'avais pas fini de poster cette fiction, alors que j'ai fini de l'écrire depuis plusieurs mois ! Je suis désolée.

Vous avez le droit de me fustiger

Désolée désolée désolée !

Petit rappel des chapitres précédents :

Au cours d'un bal en Espagne, Drago à demander à Hermione de l'épouser ! Elle a accepté. Des fiançailles sont sur le point d'être organisées mais Hermione s'ennuie et n'est plus satisfaite par Drago. Donc elle met en place un petit « pari » s'il ne la surprend pas avant les fiançailles, elle s'en va.

Voici la suite ^^

**Chapitre 8 : Arroseur arrosé ?**

Hermione se leva ce matin là avec une bonne humeur qui ne se cachait nullement.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Je trouve cette journée particulièrement intéressante ! Les prochains jours aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Ginny en fronçant son regard.

- Pour rien, juste une impression. »

Hermione but un verre de jus de fruits bien frais, elle soupira de bien être. Oui ! Les prochains jours allaient être passionnants. Elle se demandait encore comment il parviendrait à ouvrir son appétit. Elle s'interrogeait sur cette longue décision, elle aurait du la prendre avant ! Rare était les jours où ils ne l'avaient pas fait, surtout quand ils étaient tous les deux réunis dans la même demeure. Quand Malefoy arriva les choses devinrent intéressantes, il s'assit comme à son habitude, et commença son petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le trio au milieu. Hermione déjeunait comme si de rien n'était comme Malefoy. En silence. Elle avait un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Ginny.

- Mais rien de spécial. J'ai envie de visiter la région ca vous tente ? »

Le trio ne posa pas de question, acceptant de voir les paysages, les monuments et tout ce qui faisait l'Espagne andalouse. Hermione trouva les paysages magnifiques et bien différents que ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en Angleterre. Le seul bémol : la chaleur. Ils devaient faire leur balade en fin de journée. Il était complètement impensable d'y aller par grand soleil. Hermione se prépara tranquillement.

« Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien.

- Hermione.

- Non rien, un petit pari entre Malefoy et moi.

- Qui est ?

- Oh pas grand-chose, je t'assure ! Ok ok ! Il doit trouver un moyen de redonner du piment.

- Pour ?

- Le sexe ! On s'ennuie. Donc il a jusqu'aux fiançailles pour mettre du piment, sinon on annule tout.

- Vous êtes de grands malades. »

Il soupira. Hermione lui fit un sourire.

« Vous poussez vos délires un peu loin…

- Je n'épouserai pas quelqu'un qui m'ennuie.

- Si vous cessiez de vous sauter dessus pour un rien aussi. Hermione tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas faire de scandale. Tu n'annuleras pas.

- Si. S'il ne fait pas d'effort.

- Hermione.

- Harry.

- Bref. Bon on y va ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Les jours qui suivirent furent longs pour Hermione. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Leurs journées étaient décalées, le temps ne leur permettait pas de sortir, ils sortaient plus tard qu'à leur habitude et rentrait tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, selon les points de vue, ils dormaient donc plus tard dans la matinée. Quand Hermione rentrerait à Londres, elle serait complètement déboussolée. Son passe-temps préféré avait pour ainsi dire foutu le camp. Elle était en manque. Il ne l'avait toujours pas surprise, même si leurs petites répliques fusaient toujours. Hermione fuyait chaque fois que la température montait. Si elle cédait elle serait encore frustrée. Et ca elle ne voulait pas. À croire qu'il s'en moquait vraiment. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient c'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi éloignés. Ca faisait bizarre à Hermione. Inconsciemment, elle passa la semaine avec Ginny, Harry et Ron allant se coucher directement le soir. Il faut dire que soit Malefoy était avec eux, soit il travaillait dans son bureau ou à l'extérieur. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment approchée. Heureusement.

« Me fuirais-tu ?

- Mais oui tu me connais je te fuis tout le temps, tu es mon pire cauchemar.

- Je me disais bien. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Ne prends pas te rêves pour des réalités !

- Que sais-tu de mes rêves. »

Finalement, elle s'approcha de manière sensuelle, quoiqu'elle puisse dire le séduire lui manquait. Il était assis sur le lit. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui, s'accroupissant sur lui. Elle passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Malefoy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, ses doigts dévièrent sur sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent.

« Il te reste quelques jours pour trouver une idée. Murmura-t-elle.

- Et si je ne voulais pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un sourire dessina ses lèvres. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Malefoy murmurant :

« Je partirai. S'amusa-t-elle.

- Que de mots, quand les actes ? Questionna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ma valise est faite ?

- Tu vas me faire pleurer.

- Une semaine sans sexe pas trop dur ? »

Elle fit un léger mouvement de bassin.

« Pas plus que d'habitude à ce que je sens. »

Il la renversa sur le lit. Elle était coincée sous Malefoy. Une jambe entre celles d'Hermione, un bras au niveau de sa taille, un autre près de sa tête. Il avait un sourire en coin. Il approcha son visage, il fut si proche qu'elle sentait le souffle parcourir sa peau. Il vagabonda : ses épaules, son cou, ses lèvres. Elle resta calme, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie.

« Trop frigide Granger. Murmura-t-il. Quoique…j'ai l'impression que tu te retiens.

- De ne pas rire ? Oui j'avoue. »

Le désir d'Hermione montait en flèche. Ca sentait mauvais. Il franchit la limite, il frôla les lèvres d'Hermione qui essaya de rester neutre. Il s'amusait à frôler ses lèvres. Il avait son petite sourire arrogant, fier et si sûr de lui.

« Tu me diras quand t'auras fini ? Des choses plus intéressantes m'attendent. »

Il sourit.

« Rien n'est plus intéressant que moi.

- Mon sommeil. »

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Morphée t'a plus d'une fois abandonné. »

Il mordilla ses lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ca allait déraper ! Ca allait déraper ! Ca allait déraper ! Elle était bloquée. Si elle bougeait c'était montrer qu'elle avait peur, ce qui était faux, si elle ne bougeait pas ses projets tomberaient à l'eau, elle en était sûre. Il n'allait pas se formaliser de limites. Elles étaient faites pour les dépasser.

« Arrête de réfléchir Granger. Murmura-t-il. Laisse-toi faire !

- Tu n'arrives plus à te retenir ? Tu es si faible.

- Parviendras-tu à résister ?

- Si tu étais mon âme sœur non, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas oui.

- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Ils se regardèrent par défi. Hermione savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger, il était tard. À un moment donné, les choses devraient bouger, ils ne pourraient rester toute la nuit comme ça.

« Granger avoue que tu meurs d'envie… »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent sa peau, approchant de son oreille, murmurant d'une voix grave et sensuelle :

« …que je te prenne là maintenant…même si tu fais semblant de ne pas vouloir…Tu en meurs d'envie. »

Il passa sa langue dans le cou d'Hermione qui déglutit.

« Tu vois. Tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'aux fiançailles. Tu ne pourras pas partir. »

Hermione tourna un peu la tête pour lui murmurer :

« Si tu as peur que je parte, tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. Ce n'est pas en me disant ça que tu vas me décider du contraire. Entre nous. Je ne bougerai pas de la soirée, celui qui cédera le premier c'est toi.

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. »

Elle reposa sa tête sûre d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, des mèches blondes lui barrant la vue, mais il resta ainsi quelques secondes, si ce n'était plus. Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière, il allait peut-être la lâcher. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il bougea. Enfin !

« Tu as espéré. C'est raté. »

Elle ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire. Il avait le même sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne pourras pas rester ainsi toute une nuit. Fit Hermione.

- Mais nous l'avons déjà fait et plus d'une fois…tu as la mémoire courte.

- Pas plus courte que certaines choses. Tu n'as pas dû être très performant, je ne me souviens plus.

- Granger tu es d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

- C'est ça oui. »

Malefoy approcha ses lèvres.

« Puisque tu es sûre de partir, autant profiter de notre dernière nuit en tant que couple.

- Non Malefoy. »

Il ne prit pas compte des propos d'Hermione. Il posa ses lèvres franchement sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Elle resta de marbre. Elle ne lui montrerait pas. Jamais. Il passa une main sous son débardeur, le remontant par la même occasion. Il lui caressa la hanche. Doucement. Ses doigts étaient froids sur sa peau brûlante. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée, une marionnette, ce qui la faisait rire. Il ne tenait plus. Elle devait tenir. Elle se détendit. Pas seulement parce que ce qu'il lui faisait, était bon, mais surtout pour montrer son détachement.

« Hermione Granger trop fière pour être sincère.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Murmura-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu ? »

Il caressa l'ovale de son visage presque doucement. Hermione et lui se fixaient.

« Si tu veux des effusions de sentiments ? Un mari attentionné et parfait ? Des enfants tout aussi parfaits ? Un conte de fée ? »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et murmura :

« Pars tout de suite. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes et bougea. Elle plia une jambe autour de sa taille et les bascula. Cette fois elle était dessus.

« Ecoutes-moi bien Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas de sentiments, d'un mari ou d'enfants parfaits. Je veux m'amuser et rire, je veux du sexe, je veux profiter ! »

Elle frôla ses lèvres.

« Tu m'ennuies donc je pars. »

Hermione se releva. Elle se déshabilla et se reposa. Malefoy et elle s'amusèrent à se croiser les deux jours qui suivirent. Hermione s'arrangeait juste pour que la situation ne puisse pas dégénérer. Hermione avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle dirait aux invités lors des fiançailles. Ce qui la faisait déjà sourire. Il lui restait quelques heures pour se préparer. Malefoy était dans la salle de bains. Ginny entra dans la chambre.

« Un petit coup de main pour te préparer ?

- Je veux bien. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci. A ton tour d'être magnifique. »

Hermione s'installa et laissa faire son amie.

« C'est bien tu essayes de la rendre présentable.

- Ca suffit Drago. Tu t'assois et tu te tais !

- J'ai le droit de m'habiller ? »

Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il était en serviette.

« Oui. Rends toi présentable. »

Ginny reprit son travail. Hermione ne voyait pas ce que faisait la rouquine. Sa seule vue était Malefoy qui s'habillait tranquillement. Elle restait impassible même si la vue lui plaisait. Ce qui lui plaisait c'était son impudence, son vice, sa luxure, sa lubricité, son immoralité, sa perversion, sa débauche, son indécence. Qu'il y ait Ginny ou non, il faisait comme il voulait, quand il voulait. À peine eut-il enfiler la chemise, qu'elle ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« Irrécupérables. Murmura Ginny. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et croisa leur regard. S'attardant surtout sur l'un des deux. Ginny tourna la chaise, Hermione se trouva face à la fenêtre : génial !

« Arrête de bouger. »

Hermione obtempéra.

« Tiens. »

Ginny lui tendait un livre.

« Alléluia ! »

Hermione se laissa faire à ce moment là.

« Drago donne-moi la boîte grise là-bas.

- Utilise ta baguette.

- Elle est occupée.

- Demande à Granger.

- Drago. Gronda la rouquine. »

Malefoy soupira mais obtempéra. Ginny avait du Molly, personne ne lui résistait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Questionna Ginny.

- Qui ?

- Harry et Ron !

- En bas j'imagine. Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« J'ai fini ta coiffure. Au maquillage maintenant.

- Outch ! Ravalement de façade.

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Tais-toi Drago, finis de te préparer. Ta veste est froissée. »

Il claqua sa langue contre le palais. Le maquillage fut beaucoup plus rapide.

« Eh voilà. Ne reste plus que la robe. Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

- Je dirai un quart d'heure. »

Hermione laissa tomber le peignoir. Elle avait fait exprès de mettre un ensemble spécialement acheté. Malefoy qui mettait bien ses manches ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un ensemble en fine dentelle blanche, il lui avait coûté une petite fortune. Elle l'avait fait exprès, il le savait et elle le savait. Ginny apporta la robe qu'elle enfila tranquillement.

« Désespérants.

- Ca y est je peux me regarder ? Questionna Hermione.

- Oui vas-y.

- Passable.

- Tais-toi Drago. »

Hermione se trouvait bien. Des perles dans les cheveux, dans un chignon complexe, une robe légère et sophistiquée. Ca irait. De toute façon, elle ne la porterait pas longtemps, le temps que tous les invités arrivent. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas conviés. Elle allait annuler.

« Bon nous y allons ?

- Avant ! Nous allons rejoindre Harry et Ron qui sont dans le petit salon. Vous allez vous tenir ensemble comme un vrai couple. Sinon je vous jure qu'il y aura tout un orchestre symphonique. »

Hermione ne posa pas de question. Elle suivit. Malefoy lui tendit son bras. Elle ne le refusa pas.

« Enfin ! »

Hermione vit Harry, Ron, les Velázquez…et ses parents. Hermione se stoppa.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Ils se mirent à discuter. La Doña s'approcha.

« Radieuse.

- Merci. Doña, il ne me semble pas avoir envoyé des invitations à mes parents.

- J'ai réparé cette erreur. Vos parents ont le droit d'être présent. »

Hermione comprit tout, Harry avait parlé à Ron et Ginny, Ginny à la vieille dame. Tout ça pour empêcher l'annulation. Tordu.

« Oui je comprends.

- Imaginez leur déception de ne pas être invités aux fiançailles de leur unique fille. »

La Doña alla discuter avec ses parents. Harry arriva avec deux coupes, qu'ils prirent.

« Sans rancune ? Questionna Harry.

- Si tu crois que ca m'empêchera d'annuler. Fit Hermione. Tu feras juste mal à mes parents.

- C'est de bonne guerre. J'aurais essayé. »

Ils triquèrent et burent leur verre. Hermione se sentit bizarre.

« Ce champagne a un goût étrange ! Fit Malefoy. »

Il lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est bizarre. »

Elle ne venait pas de dire qu'elle était d'accord ? Non ? Si ! Impossible.

« Vous voyez je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. Vous avez mis quoi dedans ?

- Rien de spécial. Fit Ron.

- Donne moi ta coupe Hermione. »

Hermione réagit. Il l'avait appelé Hermione ! Que lui prenait-il ? Elle le regarda. Il ne semblait pas enchanté. Quelque chose clochait !

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu mettre dedans. Ce n'est pas un jour à être malade. »

Ca devenait de plus en plus étrange. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. »

Passer du ravalement de façade à la magnificence…il y avait vraiment un problème. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle devait avoir un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Elle tourna la tête et comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose : ils avaient tous un sourire complice. Ils avaient mis quelque chose dans le verre.

« Je t'aime. »


	9. Fiancés

**Chapitre 9 : Fiancés ?**

Hermione et lui étaient stupéfaits. Ils avaient osé. Ils les avaient drogués. Tout son comportement allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle était avec Malefoy. Tout comme lui. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs. Malefoy lui tenait la main et parfois il la lui embrassait. Tout comme parfois elle se rapprochait de lui pour enlacer le bras. Absurde.

« Nous ne voulions pas que vous mettiez tout ça à l'eau. Plus vite ce sera fait. Plus vite nous serons tranquille. Et vous ne ferez pas d'histoires. »

Hermione aurait voulu hurler.

« Cette potion, concoctée par notre cher professeur de potions, permet à celui qui la boit d'avoir un comportement amoureux, détendu…niais quoi ! Vous êtes conscients de ce que vous faites. Mais il est impossible pour vous de nous insulter, d'utiliser ironie, humour etc. Vous êtes spectateurs de vos propres corps. Commença Ginny.

- Donc vous ne pourrez pas annuler. Vous aurez des gestes affectueux l'un pour l'autre, des mots tendres et ce pendant un certains temps. Rogue n'a pas été très précis à ce sujet.

- Vous pourrez nous tuer plus tard si vous le souhaitez. Finit Ron. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal. Personne. Pas une décoration.

« Nous ne ferons pas ça ici. Fit la Doña. »

Hermione la regarda.

« Nous le ferons en Angleterre. »

Malefoy lui serra la main.

« Ginny ? »

Ginny leva sa baguette sur le couple. Hermione sentit l'étoffe changer sur elle.

« Ce soir nous vous marierons. »

Hermione hurla intérieurement.

« Nous ne voulons plus subir vos histoires. Donc en vous mariant ce soir, nous aurons la paix. Définitivement ! Puisque vous auriez pu rompre vos fiançailles après, juste pour jouer. Le mariage est officiel donc vous serez contraints de rester ensemble. »

Ils avaient osé. Ils avaient osé ! Ils avaient osé !

« Je suis heureuse. Fit-elle. »

Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle les détestait.

« Tu te rends compte nous allons nous marier Drago. Dit-elle avec entrain. »

Les autres explosèrent de rire.

« Nous avons passé ces derniers jours à faire des allés-retours pour faire tout ça, utiliser des quantités phénoménales de Polynectar pour que vous n'y voyez que du feu. Depuis votre petit pari. Vous remercierez Parvati et Dean qui se sont prêtés au jeu toute la semaine. Pour remplacer deux d'entre nous à longueur de temps. Informa Ginny.

- Allons-y ! Nous allons être en retard. »

Hermione les suivit sans broncher. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Malefoy qui l'enlaça. Ils tinrent le portoloin ensemble. Ils atterrirent au milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Toute une foule les attendait. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. Elle ne pouvait nier que la décoration était magnifique, un peu trop blanche. Elle aurait préférer assister à un autre mariage. Ce mariage signifiait qu'elle avait cédé à Malefoy.

« Magnifique ! »

Hermione ne pouvait pas partir en courant. Elle attendait que cela se termine. Elle regarda Malefoy. Il avait l'air paisible. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un « je t'aime », un sourire, ou encore un baiser. La cérémonie débuta rapidement. Hermione savait qu'ils se dépêchaient avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet. Ils se placèrent au milieu. Les témoins : Blaise et Ginny se mirent à leurs côtés…les traitres. Pas moyen, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de bouger pour partir, ce donna même l'inverse : elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Malefoy. Évidement, les deux répondirent à l'affirmative.

« Oui je le veux. »

Ils étaient mariés…

« Je t'aime. »

Elle n'avait pas autant entendu cette phrase qu'aujourd'hui…c'était pitoyable ! Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, romantique…elle ne savait pas si elle appréciait. Mais elle se lassa bien vite ne cherchant plus à contrer la potion. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'ils allaient lui payer ! Rogue arriva à leur table, il avait un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Je suis fier d'avoir contribué à votre union.

- Merci. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Vous allez me demander pourquoi j'ai aidé Weasley et Potter ? »

Ils le regardèrent avec intérêt.

« Très simplement. Ce n'est pas pour eux, vu la quantité de Polynectar que j'ai dû fournir ainsi que le temps de préparation de la potion. Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois maintenant avant de vous envoyer en l'air dans mon bureau ! »

Hermione avait répété cent fois à Malefoy qu'il les avait surpris, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Quel crétin !

« Les effets dureront jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'antidote ! Fit Rogue. Bonne journée. »

Hermione savait qu'il ne leur donnerait que bien plus tard.

« Hermione, veux-tu danser ? S'amusa Harry. Que dis-je bien sûr qu'elle veut ! »

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse alors que les autres riaient de bon cœur.

« Sans rancune. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Bon ok on verra tout à l'heure. »

Hermione passa de bras en bras. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit Malefoy qui prenne la place. Ils ne décrochèrent pas leurs yeux, mais il n'y avait aucune passion dans leur regard ! C'était d'un ennui. Sa robe l'empêchait de bouger, ils faisaient un simple slow…navrant ! Pas une réplique, pas une pique, pas une allusion, pas un geste sensuel ou langoureux. Quel ennui ?

« Dommage j'aurais aimé vous voir danser. Fit Ginny. C'est toujours un grand moment. Mais je n'ai pas envie que vous fassiez un scandale. Nous vous donnerons l'antidote quand le dernier invité sera parti. »

Hermione espéra que les invités partent vite…l'espoir pouvait faire vivre. La musique était sympa. L'ambiance joyeuse. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de partir. Elle ne pourrait même pas boire jusqu'à s'endormir et avoir une gueule de bois phénoménale le lendemain. Elle le ferait de toutes façons. Finalement au bout d'une heure, Ginny arriva avec les fioles.

« On en parlera demain ?

- On vous tuera demain.

- La potion ne fait plus effet ! S'esclaffèrent Blaise, Harry et Ron. Allez ramenez vous ! On a une surprise !

- Normale que je ne vous fasse pas confiance ? Questionna Hermione. »

Finalement, Ginny avait prévu le coup. Des bouteilles les attendaient près du lac. Bon point de réconciliation. Ils s'assirent et entamèrent les bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu, champagne et compagnie.

« Santé les zamoureux !

- Ron ce n'est franchement pas le moment de te la ramener. »

L'alcool coula à flot tandis que la musique résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs gorgées plus tard, Hermione lança un léger experliarmus sur ses quatre compères qui allèrent droit dans l'eau. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien !

« Finalement tu auras fait quelques chose de bien.

- Ca me démangeait depuis longtemps. »

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa langoureusement…à la limite de la décence.

« Et c'est reparti. Firent les autres. »

Hermione répondit à son baiser. Elle voulait effacer le manque de passion qu'avait eu ceux d'avant.

« Cette robe ne te va pas du tout. Fit-il.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de compliment. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un tel baiser. Surtout après la relation platonique qu'ils avaient eu lors du mariage.

« Finalement tu as cédé ?

- Oui, mais je me suis dit que tu me rapporterais plus mort mais en tant que mon époux. J'aurais toute ta fortune.

- Je me disais bien. »

Hermione prit une gorgée de champagne. Lui du whisky. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, un petit sourire en coin. Il lui attrapa la main tandis que les autres sortaient de l'eau. Hermione savait. Ils marchèrent rapidement, trouvant un bosquet.

« Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »

Bien sûr que si ça lui rappelait quelque chose : un lendemain de bal, où ils avaient fini pas très loin du lieu.

« Vaguement. »

Elle l'approcha de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui grimper dessus lorsqu'ils étaient debout, sa robe la gênant, Ginny avait dû le faire exprès. Il la colla contre un arbre. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy, ne se privant pas de le décoiffer.

« Avoue ça t'a manquée ?

- Trop bavard ! Que de paroles ! Passes aux actes ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Il releva la robe attrapa sa cuisse et se colla encore plus se calant. Hermione ouvrit habilement et rapidement la chemise de Malefoy. Elle passa ses doigts sur le torse s'accrochant toujours au cou de Malefoy. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le torse, s'amusant à mordiller l'épiderme. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Hermione pour sentir l'empressement de Malefoy. À ce moment-là, elle coinça mieux sa robe et s'accrocha à son cou. Pas besoin de plus ! Ce fut une libération. Le bois rugueux enfoncé dans son dos. Sa coiffure devait être dans un état lamentable. Mais peu importait. Elle avait juste envie…de s'envoyer en l'air, pas besoin d'avoir peur des mots. Elle étouffait ses gémissements dans le cou de son amant qui lui donnait de solides coups de reins. Il lui avait agrippé si fermement la cuisse qu'elle en avait mal, tout comme sa main sur ses fesses. Hermione fixa son bras plus solidement autour des épaules de Malefoy, son autre main passa sous sa chemise, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à l'endroit le plus bas qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Parfois du bout des doigts.

« Plus vite Malefoy ! Gémissait-elle. »

En quelques mouvements, elle fut allongée sur l'herbe. Les coups de rein étaient un peu plus rapides. Il passa sa langue sur sa poitrine, rendant la monnaie de la pièce à Hermione, en lui mordillant la peau.

« Plus vite Malefoy !

- Patience. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de patienter. Elle se retrouva dessus.

« Pas envie d'être patiente ! »

Ses doigts griffèrent avec allégresse la peau de son compagnon. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Étouffant par la même occasion quelques gémissements. Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps ainsi, le temps d'un long baiser. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt unis. Hermione s'écroulant sur son amant.

« Ta comédie est finie ?

- Malefoy, une fois dans ta vie ! Tais-toi ! »

Hermione était à moitié sur lui mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Elle n'avouerait pas, mais ça avait été délicieux, peut-être un peu trop court à son goût. Ils restèrent ainsi.

« C'est pas vrai ! S'exaspéra Ron. »

Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant.

« Vous aurez tenu quarante minutes sans vous sauter dessus.

- Quarante cinq. Scandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Pour ça vous vous entendez bien !

- Vous avez été rapide pour vous sécher.

- Le plus long a été de retirer les algues. »

Ils durent se lever.

« Hermione t'as vu l'état de ta robe ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Et ta coiffure. »

Ginny remit de l'ordre dans tout ça, tout du moins essaya, la robe était arrachée.

« Elle est arrachée ! »

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle n'aimait pas la robe, elle l'empêchait de bouger…

« Bon on retourne dans la salle, sauf si vous voulez rester ici. »

En entrant dans la salle, plusieurs personnes leur sauta dessus.

« Le bouquet ! »

Hermione sourit. Elle monta sur l'estrade. La musique se tut.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »


End file.
